Echange
by leviosa-rain
Summary: "En fait je t'explique; ton mec t'a tromper avec ma copine"
1. prologue

**Bonjour a tous ! Alors voici donc notre première fiction qui s'appelle "échange" et qui est avant tout un dramione. On espère que ça vous plaira et la suite sera publier vendredi prochain. On vous laisse avec le prologue qui est très court c'est vrai mais parfois il y 'a pas besoin de trop tartiné non plus (oui je suis sudiste)**

Il était tout juste 7h quand le réveil d'Hermione sonna. On était lundi et c'est de bonne humeur qu'elle se leva et alla se doucher. Par chance son colocataire avait déjà terminé sa toilette, elle put donc prendre sa douche tranquillement car il lui restait encore une heure avant le petit déjeuner.

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain habillée coiffée et maquillée elle prit cinq minutes de plus pour regarder son téléphone. En effet cet objet moldu avait trouvé sa place au sein de Poudlard depuis qu'elle avait montré le sien en 3eme année. Elle venait de recevoir un sms de Ron qui lui disait que lui et Harry étaient déjà en route pour la grande salle. Elle attrapa donc son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'appartement. Au moment d'ouvrir la porte elle entendit une voix lui dire

"-Tu ne dis plus bonjour ?

-Oh… bonjour Drago je pensais que tu étais déjà à table… tu as bien dormi ?

-Très bien et toi ?

-Bien aussi "

Il lui fit un sourire auquel elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il fallait qu'elle s'éclipse maintenant qu'elle était troublée et qu'elle n'avait plus rien à lui dire. Elle se retourna donc vers la porte et dans un calme forcé lui dit :

"-A plus tard Drago"

Une fois arrivée à la table des Gryffondors elle embrassa tendrement son petit ami et salua rapidement ses amis.

Elle sortait depuis la fin de la guerre avec Ron et était devenue préfète en chef avec Drago Malfoy. La bande n'était ni choquée ni fâché qu'elle soit obligé de partager un appartement avec celui-ci car depuis peut les deux bandes d'amis des maisons rivales s'étaient considérablement rapprochées donnant ainsi l'exemple au reste de l'école . Seul Ron était mécontent de cette configuration. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux, ce qui le poussait à fouiller régulièrement le téléphone d'Hermione. Pour se justifier il lui disait que c'était son droit étant donné qu'elle devait vivre avec un autre garçon, quant à Hermione elle n'en pouvait plus de son comportement. Elle avait tout essayé pour enfin obtenir une confiance solide de sa part mais rien n'y faisait il lui disait tout le temps qu'il allait changer et il ne changeait pas devenant ainsi de plus en plus jaloux.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Hello ! Voici le chapitre 1 un tout petit peut plus long que le prologue (je vous promet que les chapitres vont prendre du contenu). Toujours en espérant que ça vous plaise ! On vous fais des bisous et bonne lecture a vous !**

 **Maxine3482 : Alors tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour ta review ça fait super plaisir ! Oui je reconnais que le prologue est très très court..a vrai dire j'hésitais a publier d'un coup le prologue et le chapitre 1 le problème c'est que j'ai commencer le chapitre 2 il y a quelques jours et je ne l'ai pas fini (il me donne beaucoup de fil a retordre ce chapitre 2) mais promis on vas travailler sur la longueur des prochains chapitres ! j'espère que l'histoire vas continuer de te plaire ! Des bisous**

* * *

Ce matin là, les Gryffondors et Serpentards commençaient avec un cours commun dès 8h30. Ils quittèrent donc la table du petit déjeuner et se rejoignirent devant la salle. Une fois devant ils se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien.

A ce moment là, le trio longtemps considéré comme ennemi arriva. C'est Drago qui entama la conversation :

"-Salut Griffys les bien dormi?

-Salut les serpys pour ma part très bien et vous ? répondit Harry

Les trois serpentards répondirent qu'ils avaient bien dormi et ce fut l'heure de rentrer en cours.

Drago tourna son visage vers sa colocataire et lui adressa un clin d'œil suivit d'un petit sourire, auxquels elle répondit en baissant la tête. Malheureusement pour eux, Ron avait aperçu cet échange, ce qui le mit en rogne, et il rentra en premier dans la salle, passablement énervé et réfléchissant sur ce qui pouvait se tramer entre ces deux là. Il se dit donc qu'il profiterait de la pause de midi pour fouiller le téléphone d'Hermione comme à son habitude depuis la rentrée scolaire.

Au repas de midi elle était assise à table en train de manger son déjeuner tout en lisant la gazette. Pendant ce temps Ron était allé fouiller dans son sac pour prendre le téléphone de sa petite amie. Il se mit à fouiller ne trouvant rien dans les sms il se mit à fouiller les applications. Hermione leva la tête elle sourit a son petit ami sans réagir sur le fait que ce soit son téléphone dans les mains de Ron.

Elle attrapa son sac et chercha son téléphone dedans, ne le trouvant pas elle se mit à paniquer et a demander autour d'elle si personne ne l'avait trouvé dans une salle. Ron trop absorbé par ses recherche ne réagissais pas à la crise de panique de sa petit amie.

Hermione se mit alors à réclamer son attention

"-Ron...Ron...RON !

-Quoi ?!

-Tu peux appeler mon téléphone ? Je l'ai perdu !

-Mais non il est là ton téléphone !

-Rends le moi ! Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'en empêcher ! Tu ne me fais pas confiance c'est ça ?

-Si je te fais confiance mais...

-Mais quoi ?

-Bah...tu vis avec un autre garçon...tu n'es pas tout le temps avec moi...

-Et pour toi il faudrait que je quitte mon poste de préfète en chef ? Et que je sois avec toi H24 ?

-bah...

-Tu sais quoi ? Tu me fatigues je m'en vais !

Elle partit rapidement avec ses affaires en direction du parc, elle se posa sur un banc juste a côté d'un arbre. Elle commençait à se calmer quand elle entendit une voix calme derrière elle.

« -Tu veux en parler ? »

Elle se retourna et croisa les yeux verts de son meilleur ami.

« -Non c'est gentil Harry mais tu sais j'ai besoin de prendre un peu de temps pour me calmer….

\- Tu ne penses quand même pas à..

\- Non que vas-tu inventer. »

Ce qu'elle ne disait pas à son meilleur ami c'est qu'effectivement elle songeait a quitter Ron.

« -Bien…je te laisse tranquille alors. N'hésite pas à venir me voir si tu as besoin de parler.

« -Je te remercie Harry. »

Elle lui fit un dernier sourire puis la laissa seule avec ses pensées.

* * *

Le soir arriva vite et Hermione se retrouva dans son appartement de préfet en chef.

Ce soir elle était pensive. Elle regardait le feu tout en ressassant sa dispute avec Ron ce midi.

Drago rentrait de son entrainement de Quidditch et vit Hermione dans son petit pyjama vert émeraude assise devant la cheminé. Il ne vit pas tout de suite la larme qui perlait sur sa joue droite mais quand il s'en rendit compte il s'assit a côté de la jeune fille et se décida à briser le silence

"-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe p'tite tête ?

Elle essuya à la hâte ses larmes, afficha un sourire faux et dit :

-Oh rien je suis juste...fatiguée

-Fatiguée ?

-...Oui

-Je ne te savais pas menteuse

Il lui fit un sourire doux et sincère alors elle se décida à lui dire la vérité.

"-En fait c'est Ron j'en peux plus de lui il ne pense qu'à lui il voudrait que je sois tout le temps avec lui que je ne parle a personne... Il fouille mon téléphone...

-Oh je connais ça.

-Comment ça ?

-Pansy est comme ça aussi, c'est insupportable j'hésite à la quitter

-Si non on les met ensemble tous les deux ! Dit Hermione en riant

Ils se mirent a rirent ensemble puis Drago coupa cet instant et lui dit :

« -Ce n'est peut être pas si bête que ça tu sais !

-Comment ça ? Tu délires Drago tu dois être fatigué !

-Non ! Regarde toi tu aimerais quitter Ron n'est ce pas ?

-Oui...

-Et moi je veux quitter Pansy ! Si on les met ensemble ils se feront leurs crises de jalousie l'un envers l'autre et nous on sera à nouveau libre !

-Et comment on va s'y prendre monsieur le génie ?

-ça tu verras ! "

* * *

 **Voila voila ! Alors comment vous avez trouver ce chapitre ? un peut bref c'est vrai mais encore une fois c'est que le début ! On se retrouve donc vendredi prochain pour le chapitre 2 (peut être même avant si d'ici là il est terminé). Des bisous. J'en profite aussi pour vous laisser un lien vers le profil de ma super partenaire d'écriture (tu sais combien j'aime ton cerveau)** u/7057569/AuroreFeltson


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Il était 21h quand Hermione se glissa dans un bain moussant avec un bon livre. Elle savait que Drago était a son entrainement de Quidditch et qu'elle serait seule une bonne partie de la soirée. Deux heures passèrent durant lesquelles la jeune fille avait dévoré la moitié de son bouquin.

Il était maintenant 23h et elle commençait à être fatiguée. Au moment ou elle s'appuya sur les rebords de la baignoire pour en sortir, la porte de la salle de bain qui menait à la chambre de Drago s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre ce dernier dans sa tenue de Quidditch, cheveux en bataille et la mine fatigué. Lui n'avait pas réalisé qu'Hermione était dans la baignoire jusqu'a ce qu'elle replonge son corps dans le bassin afin de le cacher sous la mousse.

"-Oh il y'a déjà du monde. Désolé, j'aurais dû frapper."

La jeune fille lui répondit gênée

"-Ce n'est rien...Je vais sortir de toute façon."

Sur ces derniers mots le blond se dirigea vers sa chambre avant d'ajouter :

"-Ca sent très bon." avec un clin d'œil.

La jeune fille sortit rapidement de l'eau, enfila son short et son débardeur et se dirigea vers la porte de Drago. Elle y toqua timidement pour lui signaler que la place était libre. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Drago torse nu ce qui fit rougie la jeune fille et fit sourire le jeune homme qui ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner.

"-Et bien tu as pris un peut trop de vapeur toi." Dit il en riant, ce a quoi la jeune fille de répondit pas trop troublée par le physique avantageux qui se tenait devant elle. Très vite elle reprit ses esprit et laissa la salle de bain à Drago.

Le lendemain matin Hermione était déjà installée à la table des Gryffondors quand Drago arriva à celle des Serpentards. Il avait particulièrement bien dormit en repensant à la jeune fille. D'abord dans son bain, il avait deviné sa morphologie fine et harmonieuse. Il avait aussi aimé repenser à la réaction de la jeune fille face à son corps. Cependant sa bonne humeur retomba bien vite car une voix qui lui était bien connue vint le déranger dans ses rêveries.

"-Drago ! Tu fais quoi là ? Qui est-ce que tu regardes ?

-Pansy, Pansy…. Quand me lâcheras-tu ? Laisse-moi vivre s'il te plait.

La jeune Serpentard ne trouva pas de réponse appropriée. Elle baissa les yeux et garda le silence.

Quelques minutes après cette petite altercation, le directeur s'approcha de son pupitre et pris la parole.

"-Bonjour a tous. Vendredi prochain nous serons le 31 octobre, donc Halloween. Pour cette occasion je demande aux deux préfets en chefs Gryffondor et Serpentard de s'occuper du thème de la soirée et de la décoration. Le bal aura lieu ici, dans la grande salle, il débutera a 20h30 et prendra fin a 00h00 pour les premières, secondes et troisièmes années et pourra se prolonger jusqu'a 03h00 pour le reste des étudiants. Vous pourrez venir accompagnés de la personne de votre choix ou même venir seul si vous le souhaitez. Bien, je vous souhaite à tous un bon appétit et une bonne journée."

Une fois la tirade de Dumbledore terminé, Hermione attrapa son téléphone et envoya un sms rapide à Drago.

'On se retrouve dans le parc a midi pour parler un peu du thème ?'

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre car elle aperçu presque immédiatement Drago prendre son téléphone lire le message et y répondre. Elle nota même un léger sourire sur les lèvres de celui ci, et elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir satisfaite.

'D'acc je t'offre la cigarette'

Quand elle lut le message et vit Drago se lever, elle se leva à son tour mais sentit une main retenir son poignet. Elle reconnu la main entre mille, elle était moite et tiède. Elle tourna les yeux vers Ron et lui lança un regard mauvais.

"-Ronald Bilius Weasley, lâche moi tu veux ?

-Tu vas où ?

-Dans le parc. J'ai besoin d'air, tu m'étouffes"

Elle tira violement sont bras pour se dégager de son emprise et s'en alla sans demander son reste.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le parc elle trouva rapidement Drago. Le jeune homme était assis sur l'habituel banc sous l'arbre. Elle alla s'asseoir a côté de lui. Quand il la vit il lui tendit une cigarette qu'elle attrapa avec douceur.

"-Alors tu a une idée pour le thème ?

-Pourquoi j'en aurais une ?

-Parce que tu a toujours de bonnes idées.

\- J'hésite actuellement entre deux possibilités : croire à un compliment venant de Drago Malefoy ou pas. Que dois-je faire ?

-Prends le bien alors.

-Oui mais avec toi on sait jamais !

-Pourquoi ? Je suis un ange moi !

\- Evidemment. Et moi je suis une Sang-pur ? Drago, tu es pire qu'un démon.

-Non c'est faux ! C'est toi le démon !

-Tu m'énerves.

\- Ca aussi c'est faux. Comment peux-tu possiblement être énervée avec un tel sourire aux lèvres ?

-Tu es...insupportable!

-Non un ange !

-Tu sais quoi ? Le thème ce sera ange et démon ! Comme ça tu pourras te déguiser en ange, et faire croire à tous que tu n'es pas le démon qu'on croit. Même si c'est le cas.

-Tu vois que tu as toujours de bonnes idées ! Enfin… presque"

Hermione le tapa alors avec le livre qu'elle tenait entre les mains, et ils rirent ensemble jusqu'au début des cours. Quand ceux ci commencèrent ils se souhaitèrent une bonne journée et partirent chacun à leur cours. Drago avait cours avec les Serdaigle le matin et les Pouffsoufle l'après midi et Hermione elle commençait avec les Pouffsoufle et terminait avec les Serdaigle.


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors cette semaine on revient avec le chapitre 3 écrit par Aurore ! Encore une fois seul l'histoire nous apartient tout le reste est a JKR ! Bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

POV Hermione

La jeune fille se dirigeait vers le parc ce matin là, le visage penché sur son portable, en train de rédiger un message pour donner rendez-vous à Drago dans la journée. Avoir trouvé le thème ne suffisait pas, encore fallait-il organiser le bal dans les moindres détails. Elle se cogna la jambe contre un banc, et commença à pester quand elle sentit une main accrocher son poignet. Elle se retourna, apeurée, mais ce n'était que Ron. Elle rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et soupira :

« - Tu m'as fait peur.

-Pourquoi ? Tu t'attendais à voir quelqu'un d'autre ? C'est ça ?

-Mais non ! C'est juste que tu m'as surprise."

Elle s'approcha alors de lui pour l'embrasser mais il l'arrêta dans son élan.

"-Tu voulais voir Drago hein ?

-Ron arrête ! Tu commences à dire n'importe quoi là. Je suis avec toi, et pas avec Drago. C'est tout."

Le garçon ne répondit cependant pas, et la jeune fille, lasse, s'assit sur le banc. Ron restait de marbre. La tension présente lui monta alors vite à la tête, et elle se releva peu de temps après. Elle lui dit alors :

"-Écoute. J'en ai marre de me disputer avec toi. Je n'en peux plus. Alors il va falloir que ça change, et vite."

Et elle repartit. Arrivée à mi-chemin, cependant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas son portable. Il avait du tomber de sa poche quand elle s'était assise. Elle changea alors de direction pour le récupérer, lorsqu'elle remarqua que Ron l'avait dans les mains. Elle accéléra alors le pas, craignant le pire, mais se stoppa net en voyant le rouquin jeter son téléphone dans le lac. Folle de rage, elle courut alors vers lui :

"-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ! hurla-t-elle. T'es devenu complètement fou ?

-Oh pardon. Je t'ai peut-être empêché de lire la réponse de Drago à ta petite proposition de rencard ?

-Mais tu débloques complètement mon pauvre. C'est pour le bal sombre imbécile. Mais si tu es incapable de comprendre qu'en tant que préfète en chef j'ai des devoirs impliquant le préfet en chef, c'est que tu as de sérieux problèmes."

Le jeune homme ne répondit toujours rien, alors Hermione tourna les talons et s'engouffra dans le château pour s'éloigner le plus possible de Ron.

* * *

POV externe

Ron marchait dans ce couloir depuis près de deux heures maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas se sortir sa dispute avec Hermione de la tête. Il avait envie de hurler des insultes, et de taper les murs jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle agissait comme ça ? Elle savait qu'il était jaloux, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de draguer tout le monde DEVANT lui en plus. Il la détestait. Mais il l'aimait tellement. Et Harry qui lui disait que c'était juste de la paranoïa mal placée… Il le sentait que quelque chose de mauvais se tramait. Il ne savait pas quoi mais il n'allait pas tarder à le découvrir. A bout de souffle, il se laissa choir contre le mur, quand il entendit soudain une petite voix :

"-Ron ?

Il tourna la tête et découvrit une Pansy éplorée, le mascara coulant sur ses joues. Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à passer une mauvaise soirée. Pansy s'approcha de lui, et se laissa tomber à côté de lui. Il ne dit rien il savait qu'elle allait parler.

-C'est … C'est à cause de Drago. Je crois qu'il me trompe, dit-elle en ravalant difficilement ses larmes. Mais le pire, c'est que je n'arrive même pas à le découvrir."

Ron retint un petit sourire et murmura :

"-C'est pareil pour moi. Hermione me ment. Tout le temps. Enfin, je ne sais pas, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle fait tout pour me rendre jaloux, et ça me rend fou. HERMIONE GRANGER ME REND FOU DE JALOUSIE !

Il tourna la tête vers Pansy :

-Tu veux venir boire un verre ? Je crois que j'en ai grandement besoin, donc si tu veux te joindre à moi…

La Serpentard essuya ses larmes et regarda le Gryffondor :

-Volontiers. Je crois qu'il me faut carrément une bouteille.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la Salle sur Demande. Lorsqu'ils y entrèrent, après leur quatrième aller-retour devant un mur vide, ils ne purent s'empêcher de rester bouche-bée. Un stock entier d'alcool se tenait devant eux. Ron se précipita pour en prendre une, qu'il débouchona à l'aide de ses dents et vida d'un trait. Grosse erreur, sachant qu'il ne tenait pas l'alcool. Plus le temps passait, et plus les bouteilles s'éparpillaient aux pieds des deux individus. Soudain, Ron se tourna vers Pansy, et dit, dans un anglais approximatif :

-Ma'am, vouzetes putot belle ce soir

Ce à quoi Pansy, encore plus éméchée répondit :

-Et vous, monsieur, vous êtes baisable", dit-elle, en insistant bien sur le dernier mot

C'en fut assez. Ron se jeta sur elle, et l'embrassa. L'un comme l'autre étaient dirigés par l'alcool, et c'était plus par dépit que par amour, mais ils étaient consumés par une même rage qui les faisait agir de la même manière. Ron la mordillait, l'embrassait, descendait jusqu'à son cou, puis ses seins, puis son bas-ventre avant de remonter, tandis que Pansy se contentait d'enlever ses vêtements. Ron releva les yeux vers elle un instant, attendant une quelconque autorisation de continuer, ce à quoi Pansy répondit par un petit mouvement de tête. Ils étaient bourrés, ils étaient amoureux, mais pas l'un de l'autre, mais cette nuit allait les aider à tout changer.

* * *

POV Hermione

Hermione était penchée sur les préparatifs du bal d'Halloween avec Drago. Cependant, elle n'était absolument pas concentrée. Son esprit était embrouillé par sa dispute avec Ron. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle l'aimait, oui, mais plus comme avant. Mais elle ne savait pas comment lui dire. Elle savait qu'il risquait de très mal réagir, et elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Mais ce couple, SON couple, lui pourrissait la vie et la rongeait de l'intérieur. Elle sortait avec un gars qui lui prenait son temps, son moral, sa vie entière mais elle était bloquée avec lui. C'était triste à dire, mais c'est comme ça qu'elle le sentait.  
Ils allaient devoir parler. Ca devenait nécessaire. Elle ne voulait pas le quitter, elle ne voulait pas rajouter des tensions dans le trio. Mais si elle voulait ça, une vraie discussion sérieuse s'imposait, pour qu'ils puissent repartir sur de bonnes bases. Elle soupira. Etre en couple, c'était déjà compliqué, mais avec Ron, c'était encore pire. Elle entendit alors Drago l'appeler :

« -Hermione ? T'es avec moi ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas je t'écoute.

-Donc tu es d'accord avec l'idée d'un gang bang avec des licornes ?"

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Il n'était quand même pas sérieux ?

"-Je rigole Hermione. Je voulais juste te prouver que tu ne m'écoutes pas. Alors dis-moi le problème.

Elle secoua alors la tête, puis murmura :

-D'après toi ? Quel est mon problème constant depuis quelques semaines ?

-Ron ? risqua-t-il

-Bingo. Presque un mister-je-sais-tout à ce que je vois monsieur Malefoy.

-Très drôle. Il s'est passé quoi cette fois ?

-Il s'est passé que monsieur a décrété que jeter mon portable dans le lac noir était la meilleure idée pour que je ne puisse plus parler avec … avec personne. Et quand je l'ai attendu hier soir dans sa salle commune, il m'a royalement ignorée.

-Personne ? Vraiment ? Personne ne serait-ce pas juste un autre terme pour me désigner ?

-T'as tout compris… soupira-t-elle

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas petite tête. Je te rappelle qu'on doit monter un super plan ?

-Mais Drago, tu ne comprends pas… Je veux rester avec lui quand même, juste pour voir si ça nous mènera à quelque chose. Je veux pas tout gâcher sur un coup de tête. Il faut juste que j'ai une conversation des plus sérieuses avec lui, et peut-être que ça pourra avancer.

-Ah très bien. Fais ce que tu veux de toute manière.  
Hermione fut surprise du ton employé par le jeune homme, et allait demander ce qui n'allait pas lorsque qu'il renchérit :

-Je vais me coucher Granger. Bonne chance avec ton super copain.

-Mais…"

Cependant, le jeune homme venait de claquer la porte. Elle ne comprenait décidément rien.

* * *

POV Drago

Il claqua la porte de sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait réagi comme ça. Il n'aurait pas du étant donné qu'il était lui-même en couple. Mais entendre Hermione dire ça lui avait brisé le cœur. Comme si il avait l'impression de venir de perdre toutes ses chances. Mais quelles chances ? D'être avec elle ?  
Il rit doucement à cette pensée. Il ne voulait pas d'Hermione ça lui paraissait absolument évident. Enfin qui pourrait vraisemblablement vouloir d'elle ? Il est vrai qu'ils étaient très bons amis, et il l'adorait, mais en copine… Il se prit la tête entre les mains, quand il entendit quelqu'un rentrer dans la salle commune. Surement elle. Il entendit ses pas s'arrêter devant sa porte et il retint sa respiration, mais elle repartit. Il s'allongea alors sur son lit. Non. Il avait juste besoin de quelqu'un en tête pour se sortir ses disputes avec Pansy de l'esprit. C'est tout.  
Mais… Il y a avait toujours ce « mais » qui trainait et qui détruisait toutes ses théories.  
Une bonne douche. Voilà qui l'aiderait à y voir clair. Il se déshabilla en quatrième vitesse, prit sa serviette et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il laissa l'eau couler sur son visage puis descendre le long de son corps, toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Mais il avait beau y penser et repenser, il ne comprenait lui-même toujours pas sa réaction. Il arrêta l'eau et soupira. Il sortit alors de la salle de bain, l'esprit embrumé, et repartit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il ne savait pas très bien ce qui se passait dans sa tête actuellement, mais pour ce soir, le moins il voyait Hermione, et le mieux il se portait.

* * *

 **Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? n'hésitez pas a nous le dire les reviews sont faites pour ça ! Pour le chapitre 4 on vous réserve entre autre les derniers préparatifs du bal et le bal bien sur . Mais ce n'est pas tout on vous réserve également pas mal de surprise alors on se dit a la semaine prochaine des bisous !**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello ! Alors tout d'abord je tient à vous présenté mes excuses pour ce gros gros retard. ce chapitre nous a donner énormément de fil a retordre, et puis il y a eu ce fâcheux évènement a Bruxelles qui m'a coupé l'inspiration... (#JeTaimeBelgique) Hum...(vas y reprend ton discourt maintenant) bon le cerveaux ta gueule. BREF on revient donc aujourd'hui avec le très attendu (LOL) oui oui très attendu chapitre 4 (..) non tait toi Brain ! Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas.**

 **Réponse aux reviews ;**

 **Guest ; Et bien la suite est là ! Ça me fais super plaisir que l'histoire te plaise ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ! Du côté d'Hermione et Drago, j'annonce...ils vont bientôt se rapprochés. J'en dit pas plus ! Je te laisse avec la suite.**

 **DebbyArt ; En principe on essaye de publier un chapitre par semaine le week end, je dit bien en principe parce qu'il arrive qu'on soit en retard comme ici sur la chapitre 4.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

POV Drago :

Le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner, Drago vit Hermione à la table des Gryffondor. Elle était triste, il n'y avait pas de joie dans son regard et elle n'affichait pas son sourire éclatant pourtant très présent à la normale. Il se mit alors à se sentir mal, il se sentait coupable car il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire qu'elle était triste a cause de lui. D'ailleurs lui même ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui avait pris de réagir ainsi. Après tout elle ne lui devait rien.  
Il décida que dès le repas terminé, il irait la voir et s'excuserait auprès d'elle.  
Quand Drago se décida à sortir dans le parc pour aller retrouver Hermione, il aperçut celle ci en compagnie de son ami Théodore. Il entreprit donc d'aller a leur rencontre. Plus il s'approchait, plus il pouvait entendre la conversation entre ses deux amis.  
"-..Tu es fascinante...Magnifique..."  
Peu sûr de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, le blond s'approcha d'avantage cette fois ci plus discrètement. C'est alors qu'il entendit la phrase qui le fit sortir de ses gongs.  
"-J'aimerais beaucoup que tu viennes avec moi au bal, je te promets de te faire passer une soirée inoubliable."  
Drago ne voulut pas en entendre d'avantage et encore moins la réponse d'Hermione. C'en était trop pour le jeune homme qui s'éloignât des deux protagonistes plus en colère que jamais.

POV Ron

Cela faisait maintenant 15 bonnes minutes que Ron marchait dans les couloirs du château. Il était furieux après Hermione. Comment pouvait-elle fricoter avec Malfoy ET Nott devant lui ? Ne voyait-elle pas qu'elle le faisait souffrir ? Et puis il se mit à repenser à sa nuit dans la Salle sur Demande avec Pansy. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir pourquoi il avait fait cela, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait apprécié cette nuit dans les bras de la jolie Serpentard. Le pire était qu'il n'avait aucun sentiment de culpabilité, car il savait qu'Hermione allait voir ailleurs. Il marchait toujours d'un pas énervé quand il tomba nez à nez avec sa petite amie. Celle ci parut soulagée de le voir et entama la conversation.  
"- Ron c'est toi que je cherchais...écoute je voulais m'excuser de t'avoir si mal parlé. Je t'aime et je veux que ça aille mieux entre nous..."  
Le rouquin la regarda durement et Hermione comprit qu'il n'y croyait pas. Elle ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant et ajouta :  
"- Écoute, que dirais-tu d'aller au bal avec moi demain ? Je pourrais me faire belle pour toi…tu n'auras qu'à choisir mon costume."  
Elle avait prononcé cette phrase avec beaucoup de douceur mais le rouquin restait de marbre. Elle ne pensait tout de même pas s'en sortir comme ça ? Et puis quoi encore Il n'en était pas question, surtout après ce qu'il venait de voir dans le parc.  
"- Tu sais quoi Hermione ? Vas-y avec un de tes serpents au bal. Je te laisse."  
Après avoir prononcé cette dernière phrase, il la laissa là dans le couloir l'air perdu et désemparé. Il savait que s'il se retournait, il aurait envie d'aller la prendre dans ses bras et d'effacer toute cette histoire. Mais Ron restait Ron, bien trop fier pour poser les armes.

POV Drago

Maintenant, c'était sur, quelque chose n'allait pas du tout chez lui. Il se laissa alors choir contre un mur de l'école, quand il entendit une voix absolument insupportable. Pansy.  
Il ne comprenait toujours pas, quelques mois après, ce qui lui avait pris de se mettre avec elle. A ce stade, ce n'était plus de la pitié, mais carrément du masochisme.  
Il entendit alors sa voix perchée :  
" -Dracinouchet chéri d'amour ! "  
Il ne la supportait plus. Ca allait même bien au-delà en fait. Il la détestait. Chez elle, tout dégoulinait de superficialité. Il détestait même coucher avec elle pour tout dire.  
Il prit alors une décision : il allait la quitter. Alors oui, il allait se retrouver seul, mais tout valait mieux que rester avec elle.  
Déjà la brune commençait son monologue  
"-Et tu sais, Millicent, Bullstrode oui, et bien elle n'a même pas su se tenir. Tu te rends compte ? Et elle est censée (je dis bien censée) avoir reçu une éducation de sang-pur ? J'avais honte d'être amie avec elle, je ne savais…  
-Pansy, la coupa-t-il.  
-Je te jure, atroce ce diner, continua-t-elle sans l'avoir entendu.  
-Pansy, répéta-t-il plus fort et plus fermement.  
Cette fois-ci elle se tut.  
-Toi et moi c'est fini.  
-Pardon ? Arrête de me faire des blagues comme ça Dracichou, tu sais que je déteste.  
Donc bref, je disais…  
-Je ne rigole pas Pansy. Je veux que toi et moi, ça s'arrête là.  
-Mais… Mais pourquoi ? Tout va bien entre nous pourtant, non ?  
-Non, Pansy. Rien ne va plus entre nous. C'est fini. "  
Il se leva alors pour éviter les questions. Elle allait en poser, c'était inévitable, mais il ne voulait pas y répondre. Du moins, pas tout de suite.

POV Pansy

Pansy déambulait depuis plus de deux heures dans le château à la recherche de Ron. Elle fulminait de rage, littéralement. Drago l'avait quittée, ELLE. Elle n'en revenait pas. Toujours perdue dans ses pensées elle percuta quelqu'un et commençait à s'énerver quand elle se rendit compte que c'était le rouquin.  
"-Ron, fit elle rassurée, Je te cherchais.  
Le concerné haussa un sourcil a cette déclaration.  
-Que dirait tu de venir avec moi au bal ? Après tout nous ne sommes pas des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. A moins que tu y ailles avec Hermione...  
Elle retint sa respiration. Elle voulais qu'il accepte, pour qu'elle puisse faire souffrir Drago comme il se devait. Drago méritait de souffrir. Autant qu'elle. Soudan, elle éclata en sanglot sans crier gare dans les bras de ron.  
-Je sais pas ce que j'ai fais de mal Ron. Renifla t-elle. Il m'a quittée alors que je l'aimais. J'ai toujours fais ce qu'il voulait, et là, il m'a quittée. Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? reprit elle plus fort. Ron la sera alors, puis murmura au creux de ses cheveux:  
-Pansy calme toi. On ira ensemble au bal, et tu sera tellement belle et parfaite que Drago regrettera de t'avoir quittée. Tu verras. A la fin de ce bal, tu ne sera plus célibataire, je te le jure.  
-Merci Ron. Et pour Hermione ?  
Une ombre se dessina alors dans les yeux du gryffondor, qui répondit plus froidement cette fois:  
-Parmi tous les homme qu'elle a dans ses amis, je suis sure qu'il y en a au moins un qui voudra se la taper, si ce n'est pas déjà fait.  
Pansy releva alors la tête vers lui, les yeux remplis d'étoiles, puis l'embrassa sur la joue:  
-Merci monsieur Weasley, vous êtes mon sauveur."

POV Hermione

Après sa rencontre pour le moins explosive avec son petit ami, Hermione décida d'aller voir Drago. Après tout c'était devenu son ami, pourquoi ne pas aller au bal avec lui ? D'autant plus qu'elle ne voulait pas l'admettre mais elle le trouvait très beau. Et quoi de mieux que d'aller a un bal dansant avec un homme que l'on trouve beau ? Pansy ? même pas. En effet , la préfète avait entendu des filles de serpentard parler du fait que Drago venait de quittée Pansy. C'est décidé elle l'appel pour aller le retrouver.  
'Bonjour vous êtes sur le répondeur de Drago...'  
*Et merde ! Bon tant pis je le rappel *

Drago sentit son téléphone vibré il regarda qui était en train de chercher a le joindre. Hermione. Il laissa sonner et retourna a sa conversation avec Mila.  
'Bonjour vous êtes sur le répondeu...'  
*Bon bah je vais le chercher a l'ancienne*  
Elle lança un appel a son meilleur ami qui décrocha rapidement son téléphone.  
"-Mione , qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
-J'ai besoin de ta carte...  
-Ma carte ?  
-Oui ta carte Harry tu sais la carte du maraudeur.  
-Dans ma malle tu peux aller la chercher.  
-Merci !  
Elle raccrocha son téléphone et se précipita vers la tour des chemin elle s'arrêta devant l'entrée d'une salle de classe vide. Enfin presque vide, au fond se tenait deux élèves visiblement en grand chafouinage. Cette image enragea Hermione comme jamais. Devant elle se trouvait Drago en train de flirter avec cette blondasse de serdaigle ! Assez ! Elle n'en pouvais plus de Drago, elle ne voulais plus le voir, ni même lui parler !Elle se mit a courir le plus vite possible jusqu'au parc afin de se calmer. Mais pourquoi elle réagissais ainsi ? C'était la question qu'elle se posais depuis maintenant 10 minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe nez a nez avec Théodor:  
"-J'accepte d'aller avec au bal !  
-Oh super Hermione tu ne vas pas le regretter je te le promet !"

* * *

Ce matin Hermione se réveillas de bonne humeur, nous étions le samedi 31 octobre et ce soir avait lieu le bal d'Halloween. Elle descendit très tôt a la grande salle afin de prendre un bon petit déjeuné en compagnie de Ginny et Luna. Leur matinée serais consacré aux achats scolaire étant donné qu'elles avaient plusieurs ingrédient a acheté pour leur examen de potion. Ainsi l'après midi elles pourraient pleinement se consacrées a leurs achats pour le bal de ce soir. Elles prenaient leur petit déjeuné dans le calme tout en papotant a propos de leur cavaliers.  
"-Harry et moi on vas se déguisé en ange. dit Ginny avec entrain.  
-C'est parfait pour vous deux ça ! Ajouta Luna gracieusement. Moi aussi je vais y aller en ange , par contre Seamus veux y aller en démon.  
La blonde avait décidée d'aller au bal en tant qu'amie avec seamus.  
-Hermione tu y vas avec qui ? Tu devrais te mettre en démone tu sera a tombé ! ajouta ginny pleine d'excitation.  
-J'y vais avec Théodor nott et je pensais justement y aller en démon". Répondit la préfète en chef.  
Une fois leur petit déjeuné terminé les trois jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers la court afin de rejoindre le village de prés au lard. Elles firent rapidement leurs achats scolaire avant d'aller manger un encas sur le pouce avant la séance shopping. Voila maintenant trois heures qu'elles avaient commencer leurs recherches. Luna et Ginny avaient toutes les deux trouvés leur bonheur tandis qu'Hermione essayait toujours plus de robes. Au bout d'une demi heure dans le dernier magasin, la brune tomba sur la perle robe une longue robe rouge foncé, fendue de la cuisse jusqu'en bas. C'était une robe bustier avec un pan de tissus qui formait une bretelle. C'était la robe parfaite pour rendre Ron jaloux...ou bien était ce pour rendre Drago jaloux ?  
Une fois la robe payé, les trois jeune filles allèrent acheté leur chaussures des escarpins blanc pour Ginny et Luna et rouge pour Hermione. Pour terminé elles achetèrent la touche final des cornes de diablesse pour Hermione et un spray qui donnait l'illusion qu'on avait une auréole sur la tête.  
Une fois rentré a Poudlard les trois amies allèrent rejoindre leurs amis pour le repas du soir avant d'aller se préparer pour le bal. C'était un repas conviviale a la table des Gryffondor; il y avait Drago Théo et Pansy dispersé parmi Ron Hermione Harry et Ginny, plus loin il y avais Dean, Seamus, Neville et Luna. Malgré les tensions apparente, tout le monde avait eu la maturité de faire semblant de rien pour cette soirée d'Halloween.  
Une fois le repas terminé, la bande d'amis alla se préparer chacun de son côté.

* * *

A 20h00 Les garçons étaient devant les portes de la grande salle attendant leur cavalière. C'est pansy qui arriva en premier, la jeune fille était déguisée en démon vêtue d'une robe rouge tacheté de noir. La tenue était simple mais efficace. Ron alla la rejoindre avec entrain, lui était déguisé en ange.  
"-Pansy tu es...parfaite, je t'avais dit que tu serais la plus belle. Lui souffla t-elle a l'oreille.  
-Merci Ron." répondit la serpentard gênée.  
Ils entrèrent main dans la main dans la salle qui était déjà bien remplis.  
Après Pansy c'est Luna et Ginny qui arrivèrent. C'est Hermione qui arriva en dernier, elle était resplendissante dans sa robe rouge sang cheveux relevé dans un chinions négligé, sa bouche peinte d'un rouge cerise gourmand et ses yeux charbonneux qui lui faisaient un regard envoutant. Quand Drago la vit, il ne put empêché son cœur de rater un battement. Depuis quand était elle aussi belle ? Il avait du mal a réfléchir, il bafouillait chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur lui. Le rôle de diablesse lui allait a merveille, ça oui elle était diabolique de s'être vêtue de cette robe, cet enfer de tissu qui dévoilait sans en montré une miette. Drago ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de la regardé évolué sur la piste de danse , a la fois fasciné et vert de jalousie. Son ami d'enfance Théodor Nott lui avait pris son Hermione sous son nez. Attendez quoi , SON Hermione ? avait il réellement pensé ça ?  
Il se demandait ce qui lui prenait quand ses pensées furent ininterrompues par une voix stridente au accent superficiel ;  
"-Drago au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore réalisé je te signal que je suis ta cavalière. Dit elle hautaine.  
-Et donc ? Lui répondit il détaché.  
-Invite moi a danser, je veux danser.  
-Ah ? Bah regarde il y a Londubat qui est tout seul là bas. Lui dit il moqueur  
-T'es pas drôle. Allé lève toi et vient danser tout de suite !  
A cette phrase là Drago tiqua. Venait elle réellement de lui donner un ordre ? Il se leva, les yeux étant passé de turquoise a gris orage.  
-Olah toi tu ne sais pas a qui tu t'adresse. Il l'a prise avec force par le poignet. Ne t'avise jamais de me donner un ordre. Il lâcha son bras avec violence et partit en direction du bar.  
Il commença a siroté son mojito quand Hermione arriva visiblement essoufflée par cette demi heure de trémoussages avec Ginny et Luna.  
"-Hermione Granger je savais bien que tu était un mauvaise fille. Lança Drago rieur.  
-Tu es content tu peut te faire passer pour un ange Malfoy. Elle était encore un peut fâchée contre lui et cette blondasse serdaigle.  
Il ne releva pas la pique qu'elle venait de lui lancer et choisit de lui répondre par un compliment;  
-Tu es vraiment magnifique ce soir Hermione.  
-Ah donc hier je ne l'étais pas ? Répondit elle sèchement.  
-Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit.  
Il lui fit un sourire doux et sincère avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de quitter le bal. Il avait envie d'un joint. Il l'a laissa au bar après lui avoir souhaité une bonne fin de soirée. En partant il ne put s'empêcher de savouré le parfum d'Hermione rester dans ses narines après l'avoir embrassé. C'était un parfum ambré et chaleureux, une odeur addictive tellement la lionne le portait bien.

Hermione était toujours au bar, elle repensait a ce qu'il venait de se passer. Juste avant elle avait aperçut Drago tenir la blonde par le poignet, il semblait vouloir la tuée, puis il l'avait lâchée sans grâce avant de visiblement la congédié. Et puis il l'avait complimentée, elle l'élève connue certes mais pas pour être la plus jolie fille de l'école, hors Drago ne s'intéressait de près ou de loin qu'au plus jolie filles de l'école. Hermione ne comprenait plus du tout le comportement de Drago. Néanmoins elle ne put s'empêcher de reconnaitre qu'il était réellement beau, et envoutant. Elle sentait encore le baisé sur sa joue, ce qui lui donna chaud. Elle se dirigea alors vers le parc afin de fumer une cigarette. Par chance tous les couples restant était plongés dans un slow mélangeant niaiseries et alcool. Parmi eux Hermione aperçut Pansy et Ron, ils dansaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre mais ils ressemblaient a deux enfants a moitié endormis l'un sur l'autre. Quant a Théodor il était allongé sur un banc dans un état d'ébriété certain.  
Après sa cigarette Hermione décida de confié a Hannah Abbot la préfète de pouffsoufle visiblement sobre, la tâche de ramener les derniers fêtard jusqu'à leur lit, ce qu'elle accepta sans bronché. La préfète en chef put donc aller se couché et ce n'était pas trop demandé. Elle était épuisée mais heureuse de sa soirée.

* * *

 **Voila voila ! Je vous avais bien dit que les chapitres allaient s'allonger ! Alors vous en avez penser quoi , Je veux tout savoir !**

 **Pour ce qui concerne le chapitre 5, on vous réserve un petit chapitre (oui il sera un peut plus court) qui sera écrit par aurore et que j'essayerais de vous poster dimanche soir ou lundi. si jamais je viendrais vous donnez plus d'information ici sur ce chapitre. D'ici là portez vous bien bisous bisous !**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Hello mes loulous ! Je suis vraiiiiiiiiiiiiiment désolé pour cet énooooooooooorme retard, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop (surtout que c'est pas moi pour une fois). Donc on remercie Aurore pour ce nouveau chapitre ! je vous poste le suivant probablement dans la soirée, d'ici là bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de donner votre précieux avis dans les reviews !**

* * *

POV Hermione

La jeune fille était dans la salle commune des Gryffondors en attendant Ron. Non, plus précisément elle poireautait* dans la salle commune. Elle lui avait donné rendez-vous, il était venu, lui avait lâché un petit « je reviens », avait laissé ses affaires et était sorti. Et depuis, Hermione attendait. Elle s'apprêtait à partir, plus déçue qu'autre chose, quand l'écran du portable de Ron s'alluma pour prévenir l'arrivée d'un message. Curieuse, la jeune fille attrapa le téléphone, et se figea en lisant le message. Elle failli le faire tomber tant elle était sous le choc. Elle ramassa ses affaires furieusement, quitta la salle commune en trombe et tomba nez-à-nez avec Ron. Elle se décala pour partir – elle ne voulait vraiment pas le voir- quand il prit son bras violemment.  
« - Tu voulais me parler ?  
Voulais, comme tu dis. Enfin, ça c'était il y a un peu plus de deux heures, et je dois accomplir mes tâches de préfète. Et en plus… Le moins je te vois, le mieux je me porte, crois-moi. Alors je te conseille de te décaler de mon chemin si tu ne veux pas te retrouver encore plus perdu que tu ne l'es déjà.  
La jeune fille était restée calme tout le long de son discours. Elle recommençait à partir lorsque Ron lui dit :  
C'est ça, va rejoindre ton Drago chéri.  
Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.  
Mon « Drago chéri » ? Je ris fort Ron, tu veux qu'on parle de ta « Pansy chérie » ?  
Je…  
Il n'y a pas de « je ». D'ailleurs tu devrais te dépêcher parce que je crois qu'elle veut te voir.  
Mia …  
Il n'y a pas de « Mia » Ron. Pour toi ce sera Hermione désormais. C'est tout ce à quoi tu auras le droit.  
Mais je comprends pas Hermione ! Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?  
La jeune fille attrapa alors le téléphone portable et lui envoya dessus en hurlant :  
Et là ? Tu vois toujours pas de quoi je parle ? N'ose même plus m'approcher Ronald Bilius Weasley, car je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à user de la magie sur toi. C'est fini Ron. Toi et moi… Plus rien. Alors tu peux d'ores et déjà oublier les petits surnoms, les regards de chien battu, les accès à mon portable, tu peux même oublier le fait de m'adresser la parole. Tu ne signifies plus rien pour moi désormais.  
Sur ces mots, la jeune fille lui tourna le dos en claquant des talons. Heureusement pour lui, le jeune homme ne dit plus rien, et Hermione put quitter le couloir tranquillement. Cependant, une fois arrivée dans sa salle commune, la jeune fille explosa en sanglot, et se cogna dans quelqu'un sans le vouloir.  
Granger ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
Submergée par les larmes, la jeune fille se serra contre lui pour faire taire ses sanglots, qui redoublaient cependant de force, tandis que Drago l'amenait sur le canapé tout en la gardant dans ses bras.

* * *

POV Drago :

Drago tenait la jeune fille dans ses bras, tandis qu'elle pleurait. Cela lui brisait le cœur, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle pleurait autant. Au bout d'une heure, la brunette finit par se calmer et murmura :  
C'est fini…  
Le sang de Drago ne fit qu'un tour :  
Quoi ? Il t'a quittée ? C'est une blague ? Je vais aller lui arracher …  
Drago, calme-toi. C'est moi qui l'ai quitté.  
Mais … J'ai loupé quelque chose non ? Tu voulais pas justement te réconcilier avec lui ?  
Si mais… En fait je t'explique. Mon copain me trompait avec ta copine.  
Drago en resta bouche-bée.  
Pardon ? Et comment tu l'as su ? T'en es sure ?  
Difficile d'être plus sure Drago. Il a reçu un message de « Pansy » avec écrit (je cite) : « A quand nos prochains rugissements ensemble ? J'ai hâte de te susurrer des mots doux à l'oreille ».  
Le Serpentard resta quelques minutes silencieux, avant de lâcher :  
Son jeu de mot était vraiment nul. Même moi j'ai jamais fait quelque chose comme ça. J'ai honte.  
Hermione explosa alors de rire, à moitié secouée de sanglots :  
T'es vraiment con !  
Peut-être, mais j'arrive à te faire rire, je pense que c'est vraiment un bon point, à mettre sur un futur CV même.  
Surement.  
Tu sais quoi ? Pour la peine j'offre une cigarette. « La cigarette des cocus », je pense que c'est une occasion fantastique, parce que ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on pourra se la fumer.  
Je pense aussi. Surtout si c'est toi qui offre.  
Les deux jeunes gens se mirent alors ensemble à la fenêtre, en fumant leur cigarette se consommer tandis qu'ils riaient comme deux enfants dans leur bulle.

* * *

POV Ginny

Après avoir lu le message de sa meilleure amie, Ginny sortit de ses appartements en hurlant :  
Ron Weasley, ou l'abruti qui me sert de frère, montre-toi !  
Elle le repéra alors assis la tête dans les mains au milieu de la salle commune. Elle se saisit alors d'un livre, et dès qu'elle fut assez proche de lui, le frappa avec :  
Mais ! Tu es vraiment… le dernier … des abrutis ! disait-elle entrecoupée par les coups de livres. Tu as lâché… une fille bien… MA MEILLEURE AMIE… pour Pansy Parkinson ? !  
Ginny ! Aïe arrête !  
J'arrêterais quand tu m'auras dit pourquoi tu as fait ça !  
Mais… Aïe ! Tu ne m'en laisses pas le temps !  
La jeune fille aurait pu continuer longtemps, mais Harry, alerté par le bruit, sortit de sa chambre pour voir ce qui se passait, et pu retenir le bras de sa petite-amie.  
Ginny, mais calme-toi !  
Harry, je t'aime vraiment beaucoup, mais cette chose qui me sert de frère a trompé ma meilleure amie (et la tienne) avec Pansy Parkinson. Je pense qu'il a vraiment de la chance que je n'aie eu qu'un livre sous la main.  
Je… Heu… Ron, tu es un connard fini. Que ce soit clair. Néanmoins, Ginny, on ne frappe pas les gens avec des livres, même si ils le méritent, et même plutôt deux fois qu'une, comme Ron aujourd'hui. Par ailleurs, ce même Ron a intérêt de me dire que ce que Ginny m'a dit est faux, ou de me donner une raison en béton pour tes agissements. Je t'écoute ?  
Harry… Elle n'a pas complètement tort… Mais ça reste une folle furieuse !  
Pas complètement tort ? Ce qui signifie ?  
D'accord, j'ai trompé Hermione avec Pansy. Au début, ça n'était rien parce qu'on était bourré tous les deux. Mais quand elle et Drago se sont séparés, on est allé au bal ensemble (ça vous le savez) mais on a fini par s'embrasser et se revoir plusieurs fois et ce qui devait arriver arriva, sauf qu'Hermione a fini par le découvrir.  
Harry, qui jusque là était resté bouche bée, tourna la tête vers Ginny et lui dit :  
Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Frappe le toute la nuit s'il faut.  
Non mais Harry, j'ai pas vraiment réfléchi tu sais ?!  
J'ai cru comprendre. Sérieusement Ron. Pansy ? Je l'aime beaucoup, mais Hermione vaut mille fois mieux qu'elle. Et d'ailleurs, Hermione ? Qu'en est-il de tes sentiments ?  
Je … Je sais pas. Je crois que je suis réellement tombé amoureux de Pansy. Hermione… Ma jalousie a tué notre couple, et l'amour que je lui porté est allé à une autre personne. C'est tout ce que je peux dire.  
Moi je peux dire que t'es vraiment con. Et je vais continuer à te parler, parce que t'es mon meilleur ami, mais que tu as intérêt à tout faire pour qu'Hermione te reparle, parce qu'en plus de briser ton couple tu as brisé ton amitié avec elle. Et tu vas trimer, ça, je te le garantis. Et ne compte même pas sur moi pour t'aider à le faire.  
Ginny vit alors son frère s'affaisser sur le canapé tandis qu'Harry sortait de la salle, visiblement déçu. Ron la regarda alors :  
Tu m'aideras toi ?  
La rouquine eut alors un rire franc, avant de lui adresser un sourire hypocrite :  
Jamais Ron. Hermione est ma meilleure amie, tu lui as brisé le cœur, ne me tente pas ou je te brise le crâne.

* * *

POV Hermione

Lorsqu'Hermione retourna dans sa chambre ce soir-là, elle se sentait différente. Oui, totalement différente. Plus calme, plus reposée… Elle n'en voulait même pas à Pansy. Bon, Ron c'était une autre histoire, parce que même si il lui avait permis de le quitter une bonne fois pour toute, il avait été infidèle, et Hermione détestait l'infidélité. Elle s'assit alors sur son lit, puis commença à se déshabiller pour aller se laver. Oui, un bon bain chaud et brûlant lui ferait du bien. Elle entra dans la salle de bain, et allait fermer la porte quand une main se glissa entre le mur et la porte. Hermione murmura hésitante :  
Heu… Drago je … Je vais me laver. Tu… tu iras après ?  
Elle entendit un petit rire derrière la porte.  
T'inquiète pas Hermione, je ne comptais pas entrer. Tu remarqueras que je n'ai mis que ma main et pas mon corps à l'intérieur de cette pièce. J'ai juste oublié mon déodorant ce matin, tu pourrais me le donner ?  
La jeune fille jeta un regard circulaire avant de trouver l'objet recherché. Elle le prit alors, et le rendit à son propriétaire, quand sa main effleura celle de Drago. Un geste banal mais qui la troubla au plus haut point. Elle entendit alors le jeune homme prononcer d'une voix enjouée :  
Merci, t'es la meilleure colocataire de Poudlard !  
Comme si t'en avais eu beaucoup, répondit-elle en rigolant.  
Elle rigolait mais au fond elle sentait une pointe de déception face à la réaction de Drago qui n'avait pas réagi tant que ça. En même temps, ils avaient eu des contacts accidentels ou non plus d'une fois, mais cette fois là était différente. Enfin pour elle en tous cas. Elle entendit alors le Serpentard s'éloigner dans la Salle commune, et elle ferma la porte, avant de déclencher l'eau. Une fois la baignoire remplie, la jeune fille se précipita dans l'eau, puis plongea sa tête, et se mit à penser à la journée délirante qu'elle venait d'avoir.

* * *

POV Drago

Le jeune homme se jeta sur son lit, habitude qui devenait de plus en plus récurrente chez lui ses derniers temps quand le besoin de faire le point se ressentait.  
En ce moment, rien n'allait plus, principalement à cause d'Hermione. Elle l'obsédait. Au début, il voulait arrêter de lui parler, rester au strict nécessaire. Mais quand elle était arrivée en pleurs dans la salle commune, il n'avait pas pu rester de marbre. Ça lui avait été impossible. Et ce moment à la fenêtre de Drago, tous les deux, c'était magique. Il sourit en y repensant. Puis après, il y avait eu cet effleurement à la salle de bain. Heureusement qu'Hermione ne l'avait pas vu, mais il était resté figé après ce contact. Et encore plus heureusement, il avait repris ses esprits rapidement mais avait surjoué sa joie quand elle lui avait rendu. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se rende compte de quelque chose. Enfin si ce n'était pas déjà fait, vu sa discrétion. Il se redressa alors sur son lit, en ayant une idée. Si il n'arrivait pas à le cacher pourquoi ne pas le montrer tout simplement ? Il se souvint ensuite qu'elle venait à peine de se séparer de son copain et qu'elle n'était sûrement pas encore prête pour une relation.  
Il était dépité et coincé au même endroit. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle commune pour se servir quelque chose à boire, tant il avait soif, puis se souvint qu'il avait une bouteille de whisky pur-feu dans ses malles pour « les grandes occasions ». Apparemment, il vivait actuellement une grande occasion. Il se pencha alors et récupéra sa bouteille.

* * *

POV Hermione

La jeune fille était dans son bain depuis près d'une heure quand elle entendit un bruit venant de la chambre de Drago. Effrayée, la jeune fille l'appela mais ne reçut aucune réponse. Elle sortit alors de l'eau, se sécha en vitesse, enfila son pyjama et fonça vers la chambre de son colocataire. Elle frappa d'abord trois petits coups, mais n'entendit rien en retour. Elle toqua alors plus fort, mais toujours rien. Désespérée et apeurée, la jeune fille ouvrit la porte qui, heureusement pour elle, n'était pas fermée à clé. Elle fit alors place à un spectacle qui la laissa sans voix. Drago était assis en tailleur par terre, en train de pleurer, de gémir. Hermione se précipita vers lui, avant de remarquer la bouteille qui trainait à ses côtés. Drago n'était pas en l'état de recevoir une leçon de morale, et elle ne pouvait pas le dénoncer ce serait détruire les efforts faits par les deux maisons autrefois ennemies. Et de plus… Elle ne pouvait se résoudre au fait que si il était dénoncé, son père le saurait, et il souffrirait. Et elle ne voulait pas voir Drago souffrir. Elle le porta alors jusqu'à son lit. Enfin tenta du moins, puisqu'il se débattit. Hermione prit alors sa baguette, et l'immobilisa. Dans l'état où il était, il ne pouvait pas lancer de contre-sort, et heureusement pour elle. Elle le mit alors dans son lit, et s'assit à côté de lui, avant de murmurer :  
Drago… Je sais pas si tu vas comprendre ce que je te dis ou si tu vas seulement t'en souvenir. Mais te mettre dans un état comme ça… Ça ne sert à rien. Je n'en connais pas la raison, et c'est peut-être très personnel, mais je ne te laisserais pas choir comme ça dans l'alcool si ton problème est vraiment grave. Et si c'est pas le cas, tu sais que tu peux me parler.  
Elle sentit alors des mains lui enserrer la taille, et une tête vint se poser sur ses cuisses. La jeune fille eut un sourire triste, puis commença à jouer avec les mèches blondes de Drago :  
Je ne te laisserais pas tomber Drago Malefoy, foi d'Hermione Granger.  
Elle se retira alors délicatement de la prise du jeune homme, puis sortit. Cependant, avant de sortir, elle entendit de manière indistincte :  
Pansy ne vaut même pas le quart de ce que tu vaux.  
Elle referma alors la porte, puis se dirigea vers sa chambre, lasse. Elle s'enferma alors dans celle-ci, puis s'allongea avant de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Finalement, cette soirée n'était pas si bien que ça. Voyant l'état de son colocataire, la fille se changea à nouveau puis le remplaça pour sa ronde.

* * *

POV Drago

Quand il se leva le lendemain, Drago regretta immédiatement d'avoir bu. Il alla sous la douche afin de se rafraichir puis descendit pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. Sur la route, il croisa Pansy qui le regarda d'un air mauvais tandis qu'elle tenait la main de Ron. Très bien, qu'ils soient heureux tous les deux, Merlin savait qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa table, il s'assit, puis de manière presque automatique chercha Hermione du regard. Il la vit quand elle arriva enfin dans la Grande Salle, accompagnée de Ginny. Cependant, pas une seule fois elle ne tourna la tête vers lui, ce qui le fit se sentir vide. De plus, elle s'était assise dos à lui, rendant impossible le fait que leurs regards se croisent. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la Grande Salle, Drago ne réfléchit pas, et partit à sa suite. Elle commençait à monter les escaliers quand il l'appela :  
Mia !  
La jeune fille se retourna, puis leva les yeux aux cieux avant de continuer sa route. Cela surprit Drago, qui continua à l'appeler sans qu'elle se retourne. Il la suivit alors jusqu'au dortoir des Préfets-en-chef, entra à sa suite, puis il l'empêcha d'entrer dans sa chambre, de sorte à ce qu'elle lui fasse face :  
Hermione ! Réponds quand je t'appelle ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour que tu m'ignores ainsi ?  
Oh Drago, tiens, t'as dessaoulé ?  
Attends… Tu m'en veux d'avoir bu ? Tu te prends pour qui ? Ma mère ?  
Oh non Drago, tu te saoules si tu veux et quand tu veux. Mais de un, tu m'as inquiétée, de deux, tu m'as mise dans une situation pas possible parce que si quelqu'un décidait de passer dans nos chambres, c'est moi qui était mise en cause, et de trois, c'est aussi moi qui ait du faire ta ronde. T'as vraiment de la chance que je ne t'ai pas dénoncé.  
Drago avait souri pendant toute la tirade d'Hermione, et quand elle eut fini, il dit simplement :  
Tu t'en vraiment inquiétée pour moi ?  
Il vit la jeune fille soupirer, puis il s'approcha d'elle et murmura à son oreille :  
Que tu es attentionnée.  
Il déposa alors un léger baiser sur sa joue puis repartit, sans se rendre compte que la jeune fille était restée immobile et choquée devant sa porte. Il était fier de lui. Peut-être qu'il pouvait tenter quelque chose finalement.


	7. Chapter 6

**Et comme promis le chapitre 6 ! Un peut court et un peu bâteau mais important pour la suite ! Bisous bisous n'oubliez pas les reviews**

* * *

Ce soir Hermione rentra dans ses appartements plutôt fatiguée de sa journée. Elle se posa sans grâce sur le canapé et sortit une cigarette de son paquet qu'elle alluma, elle tira doucement dessus tout en repensant a sa rupture avec Ronald. En effet cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que les deux Gryffondors ne s'était pas adresser la parole; Hermione étant trop remonté et Ron trop honteux, les deux jeunes gens autrefois amis ne se regardaient même plus. Voila deux semaines qu'elle était célibataire, et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle s'en accoutumait plutôt bien. Toujours sur le canapé en face de la cheminée, la jeune fille sortit de ses pensées et se leva, intriguée par une odeur qui provenait de la chambre de Drago. Elle décida alors, poussée par sa curiosité, d'aller toquer timidement a la porte du blond, celui-ci lui ouvrit presque de suite.  
« -Oui ?  
\- Euh Drago…tu fumes ?  
-Oui tout comme toi, tu étais au courant en plus.

\- Seulement des cigarettes !

-Oui, euh écoute ma belle je suis migraineux et sous pression alors.. »  
Ils allèrent s'installer sur le canapé devant la cheminée, Hermione tira sur sa cigarette tandis que Drago continuait de fumer son joint.  
« - Je voulais te demander.. ça fais quoi d'être défoncé ?  
-Bonne question. Je sais pas trop comment t'expliquer... Je suis juste posé, je pense plus à rien tu vois ?  
\- Et tu crois que… Je pourrais essayer ?  
\- Non.  
\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?!  
-Parce que je ne veux pas que tu tombe là dedans.  
-Et pourquoi ?  
-Parce que tu es trop bien pour ça. Et je vais te dire ça m'ennuie déjà assez que tu fumes des cigarettes alors des joints tu oublie ça, tu veux. »  
Il était calme et il parlait lentement mais il arrivait quand même à être ferme avec elle.  
« - D'accord. »  
Elle ne dit rien de plus mais dans sa tête ça commençais a fulminer. Il venait quand même de dire qu'elle était trop bien pour ça et que ça l'ennuyait qu'elle fume des cigarettes, il devait tenir à elle...  
Drago avait terminé son pétard. Il jeta le mégot dans la cheminé et se tourna vers Hermione.  
« - Bon p'tite tête je vais me coucher je suis mort.  
Il lui sourit et lui fit un baiser sur le front  
« - Bonne nuit fais de beaux rêves Hermione.  
-Bonne nuit dors bien Drago. »  
Elle repensa au baiser qu'il lui avait fait sur le front puis alla se coucher, et toute sa nuit fût rythmée par des rêves avec le beau serpentard.

* * *

La semaine suivante Hermione et Drago allaient à une soirée organisée par les serpentards dans la salle sur demande. Quand ils entrent, Pansy vint les voir.  
« - Bonsoir vous deux! Drago je peux t'emprunter Hermione ?  
-J'imagine que oui »  
Il chuchota a l'oreille d'Hermione  
« - Fais attention a toi »  
Elle lui fit un sourit et partit avec Pansy.  
« -Tu sais je voulais m'excuser pour ce qu'il s'est passé entre moi et Ron…Je voulais pas te faire du mal. Je ne sais pas bien ce qui m'a pris, et je sais que je suis responsable de votre rupture.  
\- Écoute c'est bon c'est du passé. Soyez heureux »  
Elles se sourirent et Pansy sortit un joint  
« - Calumet de la paix ?  
-Non merci je fume pas de ça..  
-Oh aller Hermione c'est inoffensif regarde, tu tires doucement et tu espaces bien tes bouffées. »  
Elle essaya oubliant les recommandations de Drago faites 5 minutes plus tôt. Elle tira une fois puis deux puis trois, sa tête commença a tourner de plus en plus alors elle alla s'asseoir sur un canapé et ferma les yeux (ce qui fut la pire idée qu'elle ai eut). A peine eut elle fermé les yeux que des fourmis lui traversèrent le corps jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, elle avais chaud mais elle grelottait et elle ne se sentait même plus capable de parler ou de réfléchir. A ce moment là Pansy se mit à crier.  
« - Yeaaaaah Granger est défoncée ! »  
Drago arriva en colère  
« - Pansy tu lui as fais quoi ?!  
\- Juste un calumet de la paix.  
-Mais t'es malade c'est quoi ton problème ?!  
-Mais..je…  
-Raaah bouge de là ! »  
Il porta Hermione jusqu'à leur appartements. Arrivé dans la partie commune, le serpentard se dirigea machinalement vers sa chambre, puis vers son lit et posa délicatement Hermione sur ses draps vert et argent. Elle ouvrit les yeux et lui lança un regard perdu, elle ne comprenait pas bien ou elle était, ni ce qu'elle y faisait.  
« - Hey comment tu te sent ?  
-Mal…j'ai chaud et froid…des fourmis…ma tête… »  
Elle se mis a pleurer doucement  
« - Ne t'inquiète pas je sais ce qu'il te faut. »  
Il lui fit boire un verre de grenadine fortement dosé puis elle s'endormit.

* * *

Le lendemain elle se réveilla dans une chambre verte. D'abord un peu perdue, elle essayait de se remémoré sa soirée, puis un mal de crâne attroce se fit ressentir. Machinalement elle posa ses mains sur son visage, se frotta les yeux, puis se releva et s'assit sur ce lit qui n'était pas le siens et vit Drago assit dans un fauteuil qui la regardait.  
« - Bonjour demoiselle  
-Bonjour…où sont mes cigarettes ?  
-Tu t'en passeras  
-Et pourquoi ?  
-Parque tu ne m'a pas écouté. Il y a encore du THC dans ton corps et visiblement tu n'es pas prête pour planer donc pas de cigarettes. »  
Elle se leva et sans un regard pour lui, alla se doucher. Elle était de mauvaise humeur et elle voulait sa cigarette du matin. Non mais vraiment, pour qui il se prenait pour lui interdire de fumer une cigarette ? Et puis de toute façon elle comptait bien lancer un accio juste après sa douche. Elle sortit de la salle de bain habillée d'un jean bleu une chemise blanche et un grand pull beige, Coiffée d'une queue de cheval. Elle arriva dans sa chambre et prit son sac.  
Drago lui était resté sur le fauteuil de sa chambre, il réfléchissait. Elle avait l'air vraiment de mauvaise humeur. Il se dit donc qu'il allait éviter d'aller la voir de suite. Le jeune homme alla prendre sa douche quelques minutes après qu'Hermione soit sortie de la salle de bain.  
Une fois lavé et habiller il décida de voir si la jolie gryffondor était rester dans les appartements. Par chance elle était là en train de lire un parchemin, Surrement des notes de cours. Quand elle s'aperçut de la présence du blond dans la pièce, elle le regarda avec une lueur de défi, sorti sa baguette et prononça distinctement:  
"- Accio cigarettes !"  
Son paquet arriva de la chambre de Drago. Celle ci l'attrapa au vol.  
"-Vas y maintenant empêche moi de fumer., lui dit-elle amère  
Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse quitter leur salle commune, le serpentard attrapa la jeune fille par le poignet et la regarda durement dans les yeux;  
\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça Hermione ? Demanda t-il calmement  
-J'avais envie. Lâche moi ! Répondit la Gryffondor fermement.  
-Tu crois que je vais te laisser détruire les efforts des sept précédentes années ? Au fond ça aura servit a quoi toutes ces heures de bibliothèque si c'est pour rater tes Aspics ?  
-J'aime la bibliothèque. Maintenant laisse moi partir Drago Malefoy, sinon je te rend ta forme de furet albinos !

Elle n'avait pas crié mais Drago avait ressentit toute la colère de la jeune femme. Il décida donc de la laisser partir.  
Sans rien se dire de plus les deux préfets en chefs se quittèrent pleins de haine pour l'une pleins de peine pour l'autre.

* * *

 **Voila voila je vous dit a la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre ! Bisous mes loulous**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello, je vais commencer dans le vif du sujet, je suis affreusement désolé de ne pas avoir publier pendant un long moment..A vrai dire j'étais a l'étrangé.**

 **Je vous publie donc aujourd'hui la suite avec le chapitre 7. J'ai aussi l'impression que la fiction ne vous interesse plus vraiment, cela doit être de ma faute étant donner le manque de régularité dans la publication des chapitre et je m'en excuse encore une fois ! N'hésitez pas a me dire dans les reviews si oui ou non notre histoire vous interesse toujours !**

 **Je rappel également que tous les personnages et l'univers apartiennent a JK Rowling et que seule l'histoire nous appartient !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

POV Hermione

Voila 24h qu'elle lui avait lancé ce regard de défi et qu'elle lui avait parlé avec amertume, la même froideur qu'à l'époque de Malfoy et Granger. A présent elle regrettait son comportement envers Drago. Il avait voulu l'aider, il s'était occupé d'elle et en guise de remerciements elle lui avait presque craché à la figure. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ni ce qui lui avait prit mais elle s'en voulait énormément. Il fallait qu'elle présente ses excuses à Drago.  
Décidée, elle prit sa besace avec ses cigarettes et son téléphone, elle enfila une veste en laine et sortit de ses appartements afin de trouver son colocataire. Elle fit le tour du château en s'arrêtant fréquemment pour demander aux élèves de sa maison s'ils ne l'avaient pas aperçût. Cependant, tous répondirent que non.  
Fatiguée, elle décida de partir vers le parc afin de se poser sur son banc et fumer. Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard à destination et alluma une cigarette. A peine l'eut elle allumée qu'elle put apercevoir le beau blond au loin. Elle se mit donc en route pour aller à sa rencontre. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir vue, alors elle se mit à l'appeler.  
"Drago !" cria t-elle  
Il ne se retourna pas. En revanche, Hermione remarqua une jeune fille à ses côtés, et visiblement ils riaient ensemble. La jeune fille tourna la tête vers Hermione qui reconnu la serdaigle. S'en fut trop pour la jeune fille. Elle jeta son mégot et se dirigeât vers le château plus énervée que jamais. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais voir Drago rire avec cette fille la rendait folle de rage. Elle était tellement énervée qu'elle n'avait même plus envie de s'excuser auprès de lui. Au contraire elle voulait le faire enrager comme il venait de le faire pour elle. Sur le chemin pour aller à ses appartements, elle croisa Ginny et Pansy. Une idée lui vint alors a l'esprit et elle s'arrêta pour parler avec les deux jeunes filles.  
"-Salut les filles ! Dit-elle faussement joyeuse.  
-Salut 'Mione, ça vas ? lui demanda chaleureusement Ginny  
-Oui super et toi ? Enfin vous ? Dit-elle en regardant Pansy  
-ça va.  
-Au fait Hermione, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait fumer...Dit Pansy gênée  
-C'est oublié, à une seule condition !  
-Laquelle ? Lui demanda la Serpentard curieuse  
-Fais-moi recommencer !"  
Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Pansy. Cette dernière entraina les deux Gryffondors à travers le château, pour enfin arriver à la salle sur demande. La Serpentard leur fit un sourire éblouissant et ouvrit la porte. La pièce comportait trois fauteuils plutôt grands et d'apparence confortable. Au milieu des trois fauteuils était installée une table basse avec trois verres et un cendrier. Dans le reste de la salle il y avait des bocaux d'herbe et d'autres de résine mais également des feuilles à rouler et autres objets destiné à la consommation de drogues en tout genre.  
"-Bienvenue dans le fumoir de Poudlard !" Déclara Pansy.  
Hermione resta bouche bée tandis que Ginny était aux anges.  
"Pansy tu es...magique ! S'exclama la jeune rousse.  
-Je sais, répondit-elle amusée.  
-Pansy, apprends moi à utiliser ça ! S'écria Hermione en lui montrant une pipe a eau.  
-Heu...on verra plus tard pour le bongo...Commence par tirer sur un joint sans finir au lit." Dit-elle moqueuse.  
Pansy alluma un pétard. Elle tira un certain nombre de fois et le fit passer à Hermione. Celle ci le prit avec entrain mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de tirer dessus, Pansy lui fit une dernière recommandation.  
"-Tu tires une fois puis tu le passe a Gin', quand elle aura fini elle te le repassera tu tireras une fois et tu me le passeras."  
Hermione s'exécuta, Ginny fuma un peu dessus puis le repassa à Hermione qui prit sa bouffée et le repassa à Pansy. Elles fumèrent le premier pétard sur ce rythme, se posèrent quelques minutes. Hermione ne sentait aucun effet, pas même la tête qui tourne comme quand on fume sa première cigarette. Elle y songea un petit moment, elle hésitait à demander à ses amies si elles étaient partantes pour rouler un deuxième joint. Cependant elle n'en eut pas le temps car Pansy prit la parole.  
"-Quand tu te sentira prête tu pourras tirer plus. Maintenant c'est toi qui te gères mais vas y doucement quand même.  
Elle avait dit ça de façon bienveillante.  
-Dans ce cas, fais en un autre !  
-Quoi ?! Déjà ? Je viens de te dire d'y aller doucement...  
-Oui je sais mais...ça ne m'a rien fait du tout !  
-Très bien, j'en fais un autre alors.  
Pansy s'exécuta et quand son tour arriva, la préfète en chef décida de tirer trois fois avant de le passer à Ginny. Voyant qu'elle commençait à ressentir les effets agréables du THC, elle se permit de passer à quatre bouffées à son tour suivant, puis cinq. Et très vite le troisième pétard...  
Il était maintenant 19h et les trois jeunes filles commençaient à avoir faim. Elles décidèrent donc d'aller manger dans la grande salle. Avant de quitter la salle sur demande, Hermione demanda une dernière faveur à Pansy et Ginny.  
"-J'aimerais que ce qu'il se passe dans la SSD reste dans la SSD...si ça ne vous dérange pas.  
-D'acc promis on ne dira rien a personne." Lui dit Pansy un peu ralentie par les pétards  
Elles se mirent toutes les trois en route pour la grande salle tout en rigolant sans raisons. Arrivées a l'entrée de la grande salle elles durent se séparer car ce soir chacun mangeait avec sa maison. Avant le départ de Pansy, Ginny fit une proposition qui enchanta les deux anciennes ennemies.  
"-ça vous dit demain 18h on remet ça ?  
-Carrément!" s'exclamèrent Hermione et Pansy en même temps

* * *

POV Drago  
Drago était assit à la table des Serpentards. Il avait passé une journée plutôt agréable malgré l'attente de voir Hermione. Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis leur face à face glacial et après avoir longuement réfléchi il devait admettre que si elle lui avait caché ses cigarettes il aurait bien plus mal réagit. Et puis Hermione n'est plus une enfant, il n'avait pas à lui dire ce qu'elle avait le droit ou non de faire. Mais surtout, le rire de la jolie lionne lui manquait, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais le simple fait de l'entendre rire lui réchauffait le cœur. C'est décidé ce soir il lui parlerait. Pansy arriva, il tourna la tête pour la saluer et quand ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur la table des Gryffondors, il la vit, elle avait les yeux rouge gonflés et elle affichait un air un peu ahuri. Bien sur, elle était belle, mais elle semblait fatiguée. Soucieux de ce qui pouvait arriver à sa colocataire, il se mit à questionner sa voisine de table.  
"-Pansy, elle a quoi Hermione ?  
-Euh… elle a pleuré." Répondit la jeune fille sans trop savoir quoi dire d'autre. Elle envoya un message à Ginny sous la table pour la prévenir de l'excuse qu'elle avait sortit a Drago pour ne pas révéler leur secret.  
"-Pourquoi elle aurait pleuré ? Qui l'a faite pleurer ? dit-il avec énervement.  
-Tu vas te calmer oui ? J'ai faim j'aimerais manger. Si tu veux savoir ce qui lui est arrivé tu n'as qu'à lui demander toi-même, répondit-elle agacée.  
Il se radoucit comprenant qu'il avait été trop vite.  
Quand le repas prit fin, Drago se précipita dans le parc à la suite d'Hermione. Il la trouva avec Ginny, et décida de se joindre aux deux jeunes filles.  
"-Bonsoir Ginny, bonsoir Hermione, dit il calmement.  
-Salut Drago, répondit Ginny sur le même ton."  
Il y eu un court silence puis Ginny, gênée, décida de les laisser entre eux.  
"-Bon et bien je vais aller rejoindre Harry…bonne nuit vous deux.  
-Bonne nuit Gin'." Lui répondit Hermione  
Drago lui avait juste fait un signe de la main. Une fois la jeune Weasley partie il se décida à parler avec Hermione.  
"-Est ce que ça va ? Lui demanda t-il calmement.  
-Pourquoi ? Répondit-elle froidement.  
-Pansy m'a dit que tu avais pleuré. C'est vrai ?  
-Donc maintenant ça t'intéresse ? Dit-elle amère.  
-Bien sûr que ça m'intéresse. Et puis si je ne me préoccupais pas de toi je ne me serais pas occupé de toi."  
Il avait raison et elle le savait, elle avait tort, elle devait s'excuser.  
"-Drago...je..."  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir, car Drago lui coupa la parole.  
"-Ecoute, je suis désolé d'avoir pris tes cigarettes, je n'aurais pas dus et je pense que si tu m'avais fais ça j'aurais peté un câble. Je veux juste que tu comprennes que si j'ai fais ça c'est pour ton bien, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je...tiens à toi Hermione."  
Elle resta muette quelques secondes avant d'ajouter  
"-Mais, je voulais te demander pardon pour mon comportement...excessif. Tu as pris soins de moi et moi je t'ai envoyé balader...tu devrais m'en vouloir.  
-bah ce n'est pas le cas tu vois." Il avait dit ça très calmement et très gentiment.  
D'instinct la jeune fille se jeta dans ses bras comme pour repartir du bon pied. De son côté Drago savourait l'instant, c'était l'une des rare fois ou il avait la jeune fille dans les bras et il se sentait incroyablement bien.


	9. Chapter 8

**Bonjour a tous ! Aujourd'hui je reviens avec le chapitre 8 ! Les choses deviennent plus sérieuse ! J'espère qu'il vas vous plaire !**

* * *

POV Drago

Il était 20h30, le repas venait tout juste de prendre fin. Drago était monté avec Blaise dans ses appartements afin de passer un peu de temps avec son meilleur ami. Ce soir, Hermione devait s'occuper de la ronde des premières années avec la préfète de pouffsoufle, elle serait donc absente jusqu'à 22h30 ce qui laissait une heure et demi à Drago et Blaise avant le retour de la préfète en chef.  
Drago profita de cet instant pour se confier à son meilleur ami.  
« - Blaise j'ai une problème.  
-Quel genre de problème ?  
-Un problème genre… par rapport à une fille.  
-Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon meilleur ami ?  
-Très drôle. Je suis sérieux mec.  
Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, les décoiffant un peu au passage.  
-Bon d'accord désolé. Je t'écoute.  
-Je suis attiré par une fille.  
\- Oui ? Et ? Jusque là, je ne vois rien d'anormal.  
\- Elle sort d'une relation compliquée.  
\- Ça ne t'avait jamais posé de problème avant de savoir qu'une fille sortait d'une relation compliquée.  
-Oui mais avec elle, c'est différent.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que c'est aussi mon amie.  
-Une amie ? Ça veut dire que je la connais.  
-Oui , Blaise, tu la connais.  
-C'est qui ?! »  
Voyant l'espoir dans les yeux de son meilleur ami, Drago se décida à lui confier le nom de celle qui attirait le grand Drago Malfoy.  
« - Très bien je vais te le dire. Mais sois gentil, garde ça pour toi. »  
Blaise hocha la tête et se pencha en avant pour montrer à Drago qu'il avait toute son attention.  
« - C'est Hermione.  
-JE LE SAVAIS !  
-Quoi ? Comment ça ?  
-Drac' vous vivez ensemble, ça devait forcément arriver un jour.  
-Oui enfin il ne s'est rien passé encore. Je ne lui plais pas. »  
Blaise allait répliquer mais la concernée entra dans le salon des appartements.  
« -Bonsoir vous deux ! Je ne vous dérange pas ?  
-Non vient t'asseoir on parlait justement de toi, répondit blaise avec entrain.  
Ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Drago.  
-Ah bon ? Vous disiez quoi ?  
-Oh rien de spécial, je lui disais juste que tu étais sacrément courageuse pour te coltiner la ronde du vendredi soir avec Susanne Bone. » Dit Drago pour sauvé son secret.  
« - Pas pour rien que je suis gryffondor. »  
Elle lui fit un sourire radieux et alluma une cigarette. Les trois amis restèrent ainsi à discuter de tout et de rien jusqu'à tard. Si tard que blaise resta dormir. Drago, en bon ami, lui avait laissé sa chambre et s'était installé sur le canapé. Il regardait le plafond tout en pensant à la jolie Hermione qui était dans la pièce d'à côté. Quelques minutes plus tard, ses pensées furent interrompues par la voix douce de celle qui occupait ses songes.  
« -Drago…je n'arrive pas à dormir...tu veux bien venir avec moi…dans mon lit ? Juste pour cette nuit…  
Il la regarda légèrement décontenancé, en fait il n'arrivait pas a savoir si il avait rêver cette phrase de la jeune fille ou si c'étais la réalité. Après un bug de quelques secondes il se décida à lui répondre.  
-Bien sûr que je vais venir avec toi. »  
Il se leva et la suivit jusqu'à sa chambre, trop heureux de ne pas avoir rêver. Ils s'installèrent dans le lit d'Hermione et celle-ci éteignit la lumière. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle prit son courage à deux mains et vint se blottir contre le torse de Drago. A son grand étonnement celui-ci ne la repoussa pas, au contraire, il lui fit même de légères caresses sur le bras. Elle lui chuchota quelques mots :  
« -Merci Drago…j'avais besoin qu'on s'occupe de moi…  
-Je serais toujours là. »  
Il avait prononcé cela en pensant qu'il était bel et bien tombé amoureux d'elle tandis qu'elle, de son côté avait pris cela pour de l'amitié.  
Peu à peu elle s'endormit sous les caresses de Drago. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à la rejoindre.

* * *

POV Hermione

Le lendemain matin Hermione se réveilla dans son lit toujours blottie contre Drago. Elle sourit en repensant a ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille avant de s'endormir « je serais toujours là ». Puis elle blêmit Harry aussi sera toujours là et c'était son meilleur ami. Drago sera toujours là pour sa bonne copine. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Ginny ou elle allait devenir folle. En y repensant, elle avait invité Drago à dormir avec elle et dans son lit en plus. Le concerné dormait toujours et qu'est ce qu'il était beau perdu dans ses rêves. Cependant, elle se rembrunit. Il devait être en train de rêver de cette jolie serdaigle de 6eme année qui n'arrêtait pas de l'aguicher… Elle s'arrêta. Elle était en train de devenir jalouse, alors qu'elle ne devrait pas. Sur ces pensées peu réjouissantes elle se leva délicatement afin de ne pas réveiller le bel endormi et alla prendre sa douche. Elle sortit de la salle de bain habillée de sa jupe d'uniforme, accompagnée d'un chemisier blanc légèrement décolleté. Elle enfila rapidement ses ballerines, puis s'attaqua à ses cheveux. Pour les dompter, elle décida de juste les lisser et elle se maquilla d'une simple touche de mascara. Avant de quitter sa chambre, elle mit quelques gouttes de parfum, prit son sac noir et sortit de ses appartements.  
Arrivée à la grande salle elle s'installa a côté de Ginny , à la table des Gryffondor.  
« - Tiens bonjour 'Mione.  
-Salut Ginn'  
-Tu n'a pas répondu à mes sms hier...  
-Oh ! Je ne les ai pas vus mais je vais y répondre de suite. »  
Elle attrapa son téléphone et alla dans ses messages. Elle ouvrit ceux de Ginny qui disaient respectivement « Hey ça vs ? » et « Ca te dit de prendre le petit déjeuner avec moi ? »  
« -Alors oui je vais bien. Je suis peut être un peu en retard pour le petit déjeuner mais si tu veux on peut aller dans le parc, j'ai des choses à te dire. »  
Hermione n'eu pas le temps de verrouiller son téléphone qu'un message de Drago arriva.  
'Hey pourquoi je me réveille tout seul ?'  
Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et répondit  
'Désolée je ne voulais pas te déranger tu avais l'air de faire un si joli rêve '  
Il répondit simplement 'C'était le cas.'  
Cela confirma ses doutes sur la jolie serdaigle.  
En réalité elle était loin de la vérité car si Drago avait effectivement fait un très beau rêve, c'est parce qu'il avait rêvé de la Gryffondor.  
Quand le petit déjeuner fut terminé, Hermione et Ginny allèrent toutes les deux se promener dans le parc. Malgré le mois de novembre, il faisait très doux dehors. Elles s'installèrent sur un banc à côté d'un arbre et sortirent chacune une cigarette.  
«- Alors comme ça tu as des choses à me dire ?  
-Oui. Ou plutôt à te confier.  
-Je t'écoute  
-Bah un garçon me plait...je crois que plus j'apprends a le connaitre, plus j'ai envie d'être avec lui.  
-Alors pourquoi tu ne lui avoues pas ?  
-Parce que je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque. A ses yeux, je ne suis qu'une amie.  
\- Ce ne serait pas Drago, ce garçon qui te plait, par un pur hasard ?  
-Quoi ?! Mais je ne l'ai dit à personne ! Comment...  
-Je suis ta meilleure amie, Herm', je le vois. Et puis quand j'ai vu le sourire que tu as fait quand tu as lu son message tout à l'heure, j'ai compris.  
Elle parlait d'une voix douce et reposante. Hermione se mit alors les mains sur le visage.  
-Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire Ginny ? Il me plait tellement que je jalouse les filles avec qui il parle ! Tu sais, celles qui ont droit à son sourire charmeur…  
-A ce stade là, tu es déjà amoureuse 'Mione…  
-Je sais… »  
Ginny n'eut pas le temps de proposer son aide a sa meilleure amie. Harry venait d'arriver.  
« -Bonjour les filles » Il embrassa tendrement sa petite amie et fit la bise à sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci décida de les laisser tranquille et s'apprêta à partir.  
« -Je vous laisse je vais…  
-A la bibliothèque. On sait, dit Ginny pleine de malice.  
-A plus tard. »  
Elle décida de passer le reste de la matinée parmi les livres.

* * *

POV Ginny

Le soir vers 20h00 Ginny était sortie de son dortoir toute seule. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air et de réfléchir à comment aider sa meilleure amie. Après 15 minutes de marche, elle arriva devant la grande porte qui menait au parc de Poudlard. Elle décida alors de sortir fumer une cigarette, et alla s'asseoir sur le banc où elle avait parlé avec Hermione plus tôt. Au moment ou elle alluma sa cigarette, elle entendit une voix familière derrière elle.  
« -Je peux me joindre à toi ?  
-Ah salut Blaise. Oui vas-y installe toi. »  
Il sortit une cigarette qu'il alluma et entama une conversation que la rouquine n'avait pas prévue.  
« -Tu peux peut être me conseillé toi, lui dit-il pensif  
-Te conseiller sur quoi ?  
-J'ai un ami qui m'a confié qu'une fille lui plaisait mais que ladite fille le vois comme un ami… Tu ferais quoi toi pour l'aider ? »  
La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un léger ricanement avant de lui répondre.  
« -Je pourrais pas t'aider, j'ai le même problème.  
-Ah… »  
Soudain ils eurent la même illumination et d'un coup, ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre. C'est Ginny qui brisa le silence.  
« -T'es le meilleur ami de Drago. C'est lui qui s'est confié à toi. Juste ?  
-Oui. Et toi ? Hermione est ta meilleure amie. C'est elle qui s'est confié à toi hein ?  
-Exact. »  
Il y eu un blanc pendant lequel Ginny réfléchit, avant de lui faire un sourire éclatant. Puis ils s'exclamèrent en même temps.  
« -Ils se plaisent tous les deux ! »  
Ginny se mit à rire tandis que Blaise complotait déjà pour réunir leurs deux amis. Après quelques secondes il s'adressa à la jeune fille.  
« - Que dirais-tu de devenir mon associée pour réunir ces deux têtes d'hippogriffe ?  
Je marche. A 100 % même ! »  
Ils se serrèrent la main et continuèrent de discuter quelques minutes avant de retourner dans leur dortoir respectif, non sans s'échanger leur numéro de téléphone. Cette affaire se montrait moins compliquée que prévu finalement.

* * *

 **Alors ? N'hésitez pas a me donner votre avis ! bisous bisous !**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello tout le monde ! Je suis super contente d'avoir enfiiin le temps de vous poster notre derniers chapitre (Aurore s'occupe du chapitre 10 donc je n'y suis pour rien quant a l'attente que ça peut engendrer) Hum, par ou commencer, alors heu déjà je tiens à m'excuser pour l'attente depuis la publication du chapitre 8, ne vous inquiétez pas je n'ai pas abandonné mon idée donc il y aura la suite, j'ai simplement (au même titre qu'Aurore) une vie bien remplie. Et je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse mais j'ai eu panne d'inspiration cet été donc voila. Pour ceux (et celles) qui suivent la fiction je vous remercie infiniment ! Pour ceux qui l'ont lâché je le comprend tout a fait. Et pour les nouveaux bah bienvenue haha ! Et enfin pour terminer je vous demanderais comme d'habitude de me laisser vos impressions dans les reviews c'est là pour ça car c'est aussi un peut votre histoire vous qui la lisez! Bonne lecture gros bisous !**

* * *

POV Hermione  
Ce matin là Hermione se réveilla en douceur grâce aux premiers rayons du soleil. On était samedi et aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas d'impératif. C'est donc dans une extrême paresse qu'elle se leva de son lit, elle passa en suite rapidement dans la salle de bain afin de se doucher et s'habiller. Quelques minutes plus tard elle arriva dans son salon maquillée et les cheveux lisser et attacher en queue de cheval.  
"Bonjour Hermione..."  
Elle frissonna et sentit des papillons lui parcourir le ventre, comme a chaque fois qu'il l'appelais par son prénom.  
"Bonjour Drago, tu a bien dormi ?" Lui demanda t-elle avec une grande douceur.  
"Plutôt bien oui...j'avais un peu froid...dit il songeur. Et toi ?"  
"Pareil"  
Il lui fit un sourire chaleureux, lui embrassa la joue et se dirigea vers la sortie.  
"Je te laisse Blaize doit déjà m'attendre, on se vois plus tard"  
Elle n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'il était déjà partit.

POV Ginny  
Cela faisait maintenant dix minutes que la jeune Weasley attendais sa meilleure amie à la table des commença a s'impatienter quand elle entendis Blaize la saluer et lui rappeler leur plan de la veille.  
"On est d'accord hein Ginny ? tu doit absolument tout faire pour convaincre Hermione d'aller vers Drago !"  
Elle le regarda un instant puis lui répondit espiègle  
"D'accord et toi n'oublie pas de convaincre Drago de tenté sa chance avec Hermione !"  
Il lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil avant d'aller s'installer a la table des serpentards.

POV Drago  
Drago arriva dans la grande salle juste après avoir laisser Hermione dans leurs salon.  
Hermione, cette fille qu'il ne pouvait chasser de son esprit et avec qui il vivait...Quelle douce torture que de vivre avec la fille qu'on désir le plus...  
" Hey salut Bro'"  
La voix de Blaize l'avait ramener a la réalité.  
"Salut...ça vas ?  
Oui et toi ? tu me semble bien pensif ce matin, je me trompe ? lui demanda son meilleur ami d'un ton sérieux.  
Tu a raison, je n'arrive pas a la sortir de ma tête, et ce matin quand je l'ai vue...elle est tellement parfaite..."  
Le jeune serpentard tenait sa tête dans ses mains, cette fille le rendait fou.  
"Drago ça vas pas te plaire mais il y a pas trente six solutions, tu doit essayer..  
Blaize je peut pas faire ça, je veux dire okay elle m'apprécie, mais je doute fortement qu'elle m'ait pardonner les six années de coup bas au point de tomber amoureuse de moi..  
Tu l'a bien fait toi, pourquoi pas elle ?  
Parce qu'elle ne m'a jamais fait aucun mal...  
Tu oublie le coup de point en troisième année. Dit Blaize mort de rire  
Tu sais aussi bien que moi que quelque part je l'avait mérité celui là.  
Tu l'avait totalement mérité mec !  
Les deux amis se mirent a rire de bon cœur. Au bout d'un moment Blaize se tourna vers Drago et lui dit plus sérieusement  
"Je pense que tu n'a rien a perdre a essayer Drago."

Le blond prit la remarque de son meilleur ami dans un coin de sa tête, ca ne l'avait pas laisser de marbre.

POV Hermione  
Hermione s'installa gracieusement à côté de son amie.  
"Salut Ginn'  
Ah enfin te voilà ! Tu vas bien ?  
Oui très bien et toi ?  
ça vas merci. Que me vaut toute cette joie ? "  
Hermione fit un grand sourire et annonça la nouvelle du siècle sa camarade.  
"Il m'a embrasser !  
Wow wow wow calme toi Hermione, quel genre de bisou ? Lui demanda la rousse dans une excitation passablement dissimulée  
Il m'a fait un bisou sur la joue...c'était tellement doux et agréable...Oh Ginny je t'ai dit qu'il sentait super bon ? La jeune fille commençait a s'emballer. C'est a ce moment là que Ginny passa a l'exécution de son plan.  
"Tu sais, dit Ginny, tu devrais aller vers lui, 'fin je sais pas essaye de te rapprocher un peut...  
Tu crois que j'y avait pas déjà penser ? Dit Hermione dans un grand désespoir. Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, je crois qu'il me vois comme une amie rien de plus...  
Tu ne m'avait pas dit qu'il y aurais plusieurs bal cette années ? invite le au prochain ! Lui dit la jeune fille pleine d'assurance  
ça ne vas pas tu es folle ! Et puis si ça se trouve le prochain bal sera dans 3 mois, il aura largement le temps de sortir avec cette Mila miss parfaite serdaigle de m***  
A ce moment là Ginny l'interrompis avant qu'elle ne se mette a vouloir l'égorgée avec son couteau a beurre.  
"Okay on se calme chérie. Dit elle avec fermeté. Cette fille n'est qu'une greluche, et Drago a parfaitement conscience de ça. trancha t-elle. Par contre il faut que tu te manifeste si tu veux qu'il te remarque, alors fait ce que je te dis."  
C'est perdue dans ses pensée qu'Hermione termina son petit déjeuné.  
POV Général  
Une fois le ventre plein Ginny sortit dans le parc afin de fumer une cigarette avec blaize pour faire le point sur l'avancée de leur mission.  
"Alors ? lui demanda le jeune homme.  
Alors elle est persuadé qu'il n'en a rien a faire d'elle et qu'il veux juste cette fille de serdaigle avec qui Drago était aller au bal d'Halloween...Et de ton côté ?  
Bah lui c'est pire il est persuadé qu'elle ne l'aime pas du tout et qu'elle l'apprécie juste...  
Hermione m'a dis qu'il y aurais plus d'un bal cette année. repris Ginny.  
Et...? Demanda Blaize impatient  
Et on a qu'a aller voir le professeur Dumbeldor pour lui demander d'avancer le prochain bal à disons noël. Répondis la rousse fière d'elle.  
Mais oui ! Repris le serpentard. Et elle plus on pourrais aussi lui demander de faire comme les années précédentes; les deux préfets en chefs doivent y aller ensemble !  
Exactement ! Ce plan est encore plus parfait !"  
C'est ainsi que les deux adolescents se dirigèrent vers le bureau du professeur Dumbeldor. Une fois que le professeur McGonagall les ai laisser monter, ils se retrouvèrent dans la grande pièce qui servait de bureau au directeur de Poudlard.  
"Que puis je pour vous chers élèves ? "demanda doucement le directeur.  
C'est Ginny qui pris la parole ;  
"A vrai dire on est venu vous demander quand aurait lieu le prochain bal. Demanda la jeune Weasley timidement.  
"Ah je sais pourquoi vous me demandez ça et je n'ai qu'une chose a dire, vous le saurez bien assez tôt. "  
Il avait dit ça de manière bien veillante comme si il avait connaissance du plan de Blaize et Ginny, d'ailleurs c'était le cas. Ainsi a midi toute la petite bande s'était réunis a la table des Griffondor. Avant que les assiettes ne se remplissent, le professeur Dumbeldor se leva de son siège et réclama le silence.  
"J'ai une annonce a vous faire. Mes chers élèves le soir du 25 décembre aura lieu ici même un bal de noël. Les élève de la première à la quatrième années aurons l'autorisation de faire la fête jusqu'à 1h00 du matin et les plus grands pourront prolongé jusqu'à 3h30. Ah et aussi une dernière chose, les préfets en chef sont tenu de venir ensemble afin d'ouvrir le bal comme la tradition le veux. Bon appétit."  
Hermione sentit son estomac se retourné, comment allait elle faire pour danser avec Drago sans qu'il remarque qu'elle est tomber amoureuse de lui...  
Drago de son côté était plutôt satisfait et ne s'en cachait pas plus que ça.  
"Je doit dire que je suis plutôt chanceux j'ai pas besoin de chercher une cavalière..pas vrai Blaize ? dit il d'un ton moqueur.  
Pour ton info je suis sûre que je peut trouver quelqu'un facilement. Répondis le métisse en bombant le torse."  
Le reste du repas se passa bien, toute la petite bande riait de bon cœur aux blagues de Blaize Drago et Harry.

POV Hermione

La jeune préfète était assise par terre devant la table basse, c'était sa position favorite pour faire ses devoirs. Elle avait de la musique dans les oreilles, une chanteuse moldue qui se faisait appeler P!nk et qui chantais "just like fire", elle n'entendis donc pas Drago revenir de sa balade avec Blaize. Ce dernier ayant compris qu'elle travaillais avec de la musique comme a son habitude, décida de se placer devant elle, ainsi il lui ferais savoir qu'il est là sans la surprendre. Et il avait eu raison, quand elle leva la tête, son visage s'illumina d'un sourire radieux et elle enleva ses écouteurs pour se concentré sur son colocataire.  
"Salut Drago, tu a besoin de moi ? c'est l'heure de la ronde ? demanda t-elle doucement  
"Et bien ma belle tu a trop travailler je pense. dit il calmement."  
Elle lui lança un regard interrogatif.  
"On est samedi Hermione il n'y a pas de ronde ce soir...Ce n'est pas pour une ronde que je voulais te voir...  
A ce moment là Hermione le regarda comme si elle s'apretait a boire ses prochaines paroles.  
"En faite je voulais te demander si tu voulais venir au bal avec moi...avant que tu ne dise quoi que ce soit je tiens a t'expliquer ma démarche, si je te demande ça c'est pour que tu sache que je ne suis pas juste obligé d'aller au bal avec toi...j'en ai envie..."  
Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite, ce qui fut ressentit comme un supplice pour Drago.  
La jeune fille souris de nouveau et lâcha enfin sa réponse.  
"J'en ai aussi envie Drago. Ta démarche me touche énormément."  
Elle hésita une demi seconde puis se permis de prendre son homologue dans ses bras pour un câlin mis amicale mi amoureux.  
Après cette conversation les deux préfet passèrent la soirée a discuter jusqu'au moment ou Drago se mis a rouler son joint, et qu'il se tourna vers Hermione ;  
"Tu peut me faire découvrir des musiques que tu aime ?"  
La jeune fille fut d'abord surprise puis d'un coup de baguette fit lévité ses basses portatives de sa chambre dans la salon.  
La première musique qu'elle voulais faire découvrir à Drago était Hymne for the week end de Coldplay un groupe de pop anglaise.  
"C'est pas mal ça, j'aime bien la voix du chanteur. Dit drago entre deux taff.  
Attend je vais voir ce que j'ai d'autre... Répondis la brune en cherchant dans son téléphone.  
Plus tard dans la soirée une fois Drago endormis, Hermione envoya un sms à Ginny et Pansy pour leur raconter la demande de Drago et leur soirée musique. Après cela elle se remise sur ses devoirs une petite heure puis alla se coucher. Son samedi avait été fort en émotions.


	11. Chapter 10

Voila après plus de deux ans d'absence je vous met la suite de l'histoire que je vais essayé de vite bouclé :)

* * *

Chapitre 10 le bal de noël

Le matin du 25 décembre arriva vite. Hermione se réveilla tranquillement et inspecta la housse contenant sa tenue pour ce soir. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'elle l'avait acheté dans le Londres moldu, et elle avait pour le moment réussit a la garder cachée. Elle envoya rapidement quelques sms, se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace et quitta sa chambre. Quand elle ferma la porte de sa chambre une voix douce et calme lui dis « j'espère que tu es bien reposé parce que ce soir j'ai pour but de te faire passer une super soirée » Elle fût heureuse d'entendre sa voix et ce qu'il venait de dire la remplissait de joie, c'est donc d'un ton espiègle qu'elle répondis « Je prends note. » avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle s'approcha lui fît un petit bisou sur la joue et ajouta avant de partir « je vais manger a plus tard » Drago lui resta planté la comme un arbre, passant ses doigts sur sa joue celle où la lionne venait de déposer un délicat et rapide baisé. Il savait que c'était un baisé amicale mais ça restait un baisé de son Hermione.

Une fois la jeune fille arrivée dans la grande salle, elle entendit son amie lui lancé joyeusement « Bonjour mione ! bien dormis ? »

« Bonjour Ginny ! bah pas beaucoup figure toi..et toi ? »

« Tu es encore resté sur tes révisions jusqu'à pas d'heure ? » lui demanda Ginny avec malice.

« Déjà ! Mais surtout je suis trop excitée, tu te rends comptes, c'est ce soir, ce soir que je peux l'avoir rien que pour moi, et cette serdaigle de pacotille elle n'aura que sa bave pour baver ! ce soir il est à moi ! » Lâcha Hermione avec déterminations.

« Donc tu comptes concrétiser ? Lui dire ce que tu ressens ? » questionna Ginny avec prudence.

« Si le moment s'y prête… » répondis Hermione qui s'était d'un coup ratatiné sur sa chaise.

« Oh t'es pas croyable Mione sérieux quoi ! Imagine que lui il pense pareil de son côté, a ce compte-là vous ne vous mettrez jamais ensemble ! ».

C'est a ce moment là que Pansy arriva, s'installa en face de Ginny à côté d'Hermione et s'invita dans la conversation des deux Gryffondors,

« Qui ne sera jamais ensemble ? » C'est Ginny qui pris la parole

« Mione et Drago… » Pansy écarquilla les yeux et lança « Attend avant de spoil , c'est quoi cette histoire de mione et drac' ? » Hermione qui sentait les oreilles indiscrètes arrivées, pris les devants et emmena ses copines dans la salle sur demande, après tout ils n'avaient pas cours ce matin et cet après midi Pansy et Ginny partais pour pré au lard. Elles s'installèrent comme a l'accoutumée. Pendant que Pansy écoutait et roulais plusieurs joints Ginny et Hermione lui racontais tout en détail. A la fin du réçit Pansy répondis dans le plus grand des calmes « Si comme tu viens de nous le dire il t'a demander d'aller au bal avec toi juste pour te faire comprendre qu'il avait envie d'y aller avec toi et qu'en plus il t'a embrassé la joue c'est que déjà tu lui plais. Maintenant Drago et les sentiments ça fais quinze donc a moins de lui demander tu ne sauras pas… »

Elles passèrent le reste de la matinée dans la salle sur demande à discuter et fumer. A midi elles s'étaient retrouvées ensemble dans la grande salle à la table des Serpentard qui était quasiment vide. Une fois leur repas terminé elle sortirent dans le parc pour fumer leur cigarette avant que Ginny et Pansy ne partent.

Une fois laissée seule par ses amies, Hermione décida de remonter dans ses appartements dans le but d'y faire une sieste. Quand elle passa le portrait qui menais aux appartements de préfets en chef, elle aperçût une tête blonde dans le canapé, a côté d'une tête brune Drago et Blaise étaient déjà là.

« Salut les garçons, » lança Hermione avec douceur, tellement de douceur que ça en devenait bizarre ça manquait de dynamisme pour que ce soit Hermione, et ça Drago l'avais bien remarqué. « Je monte dans ma chambre me reposé si vous avez besoin. » Puis elle s'éclipsa et Blaise repris sa conversation sur le Quiddich « Donc ouais le nouveau balai de… » Drago lui coupa la parole sans état d'âme. « Attends désoler bro ' je te coupe juste je dois aller voir si elle va bien... » Blaise le laissa filler et l'attendis sagement sur son fauteuil.

Drago s'immisça dans la chambre de sa colocataire sans toquer, après tout elle n'avait pas précisé de ne pas la dérangé. « Hermione, tu vas bien ? tu as l'air… » Hermione qui en avait marre de garder le secret lâcha simplement et calmement « défoncé ? c'est normal je le suis, et avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit je veux que tu sache que je sais me gérer maintenant et que je vais bien je suis juste fatigué… » Drago resta silencieux un moment avant de dire avec une pointe d'amertume « Tu es fatigué parce que tu as pris cette merde » Ce qu'Hermione n'avait pas apprécié comme réflexion et elle lui fît savoir « Non figure toi Drago que je suis fatigué parce que j'ai très peu dormis la nuit dernière. Et que je sache toi aussi tu la prends cette merde comme tu dis ! » Elle avait raison, et il se sentais stupide, alors il demanda simplement « Et pourquoi tu n'as pas beaucoup dormis ? »

« Parce que j'avais trop hâte d'être a aujourd'hui… » Drago lui fît signe qu'il voulait en savoir plus.

« Tu sais le bal ce soir…avec toi… » Se rendant comptes qu'elle allait un peu vite elle préféra s'arrêter là. Mais pour Drago c'étais déjà bien suffisant. « Alors tu te languis de m'accompagner au bal ? » répondis Drago avec fierté.

Hermione sauva les apparences « Je me languis d'aller au bal et je suis contente d'y aller avec toi. » Drago ne pût s'empêché de se sentir un peu déçu presque comme si ça l'avait laissé sur sa faim.

Voyant qu'Hermione fût partis pour passer l'après-midi dans les appartements, Drago pris la décision de congédié blaise et de se consacré a Hermione jusqu'au moment de se préparé pour le bal. Il passa par sa chambre avant d'aller retrouver Hermione dans la sienne.

« Puisque maintenant on sait que tu fume, si tu as envie de tiré il y a pas de soucis. » lança gentiment Drago.

Le pétard était maintenant terminé et Hermione s'endormais sous les caresse de Drago. Cela faisait maintenant un quart d'heure qu'elle avait poser sa tête sur le torse de son colocataire et que celui-ci avait commencé a lui caressé les cheveux.

Quelques minutes plus tard les deux préfets en chef s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour la deuxième fois.

Vers dix-huit heure trente ils se réveillèrent doucement, se levèrent et se préparèrent a aller manger. Drago tendit sa main vers Hermione,

« On y vas ma belle ? » Hermione sourit a ce surnom et répondis « Tu pourras m'appelé comme ça tout a l'heure quand je serais prête. »

Il avait envie de lui répondre qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'artifices mais a la place il se contenta de lui sourire doucement.

En arrivant dans la grande salle ils allèrent ensemble s'assoir a la table des gyffondors.

Une fois assis Pansy qui les avait examinés leur lança « vous deux vous avez la tête dans les mandragores, vous venez de vous réveiller, je me trompe ? » C'est Drago qui répondit d'un ton neutre « Ouais on a fait une sieste histoire d'être en forme pour tout a l'heure. » Le groupe sembla accepté cette réponse, et le reste du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur.

Une fois remonté dans leurs appartements Drago se tourna vers Hermione et l'invita a aller se préparé. « Bon et bien je vais te laisser enfilé ton habit de lumière pendant que je vais enfiler le miens, ensuite je pourrais t'appelé « ma belle » » Il avait dit ça avec douceur. Cette petite remarque la fît sourire et c'est l'adrénaline montante qu'elle alla se préparé.

En entrant dans sa chambre elle attrapa la précieuse housse contenant sa robe et ses chaussures. En regardant l'étoffe de la robe elle eu une idée et attrapa son téléphone pour envoyer un sms a Drago.

De son côté le blond était en train de noué sa cravate pendant qu'un sort s'occupait de le coiffer, quand il reçu le sms de sa colocataire.

 _Hermione : Retrouve mois plutôt en bas devant les portes de la grande salle. )_

Il finit donc de se préparer et fila en direction des portes de la grande salle.

Il y retrouva le reste de la bande.

« Hermione n'est pas avec toi ? » demanda Ginny étonnée.

« Elle m'a demandé de l'attendre ici…j'espère qu'elle n'a pas décidé de me poser un lapin… » Répondis Drago d'un ton faussement ironique.

Au moment ou Ginny allait répondre, Hermione fit son apparition en haut des marches de l'escalier. Tous le monde étais bouche bée (Drago le premier) elle portait une longue robe bleu nuit en velours et près du corps. Les manches étaient longues et des perles étais brodées sur les bords des manches et de l'encolure bateau. Elle descendit les escaliers et fut accueillis par une floppée de compliments de toutes part. Drago lui tendis son bras et lui glissa « Maintenant je peu t'appelé « ma belle », le problème c'est que tout a l'heure tu étais belle, a présent tu es magnifique. » Hermione rougis et le suivis sur la piste de danse pour ouvrir le bal.

Après quelques danses, ils décidèrent de faire une pose et se dirigèrent vers le bar afin de commander deux cocktails. Drago invita Hermione a se dirigé vers un des balcons pour aller discuter au calme.

C'est lui qui ouvrit la discussion. « Tu sais ce que je t'ai dit tout a l'heure je le pense vraiment… » Hermione se sentis flattée et dans un élan de courage elle réussit à lui dire « Merci…Drago tu sais…tu me plait…beaucoup. » Elle avait les joues en feu mais en voyant le sourire de son interlocuteur elle se dis que ça en valait la peine et elle avait eu raison car a ce moment là Drago l'avait délicatement prise dans ses bras et l'avait timidement embrassé. Elle avait répondu à son baisé sur le même ton. Après leur baisé ils s'étaient regardés tendrement puis étaient retourné s'amusés. Ginny et Pansy qui n'avaient rien manqués à la scène étaient devenues complètement hystérique et avait tiré Hermione par le bras. Une fois arrivé dans un coin de la grande sale Pansy lâcha sans ménagement « Bon on vous a vus toi et Drac sur le balcon, alors tu vas tout nous dire ! » Hermione prise au piège décida de tout confessé à ses amis. Ginny répliqua « Mais du coup vous êtes ensemble ? » Hermione réfléchis un moment et fini par répondre « Je ne sais pas on en a pas parler, c'est comme je vous ai raconté je lui ai dis qu'il me plaisait et il m'a embrassé. » Pansy n'étant pas satisfaite de cette réponse lança un regard a Ginny et partit en direction des garçons. Hermione ne comprenait pas ce qui lui prenais jusqu'à ce qu'elle vois Pansy attrapé Drago par le bras et le tiré jusqu'à elles.

« Bien ! A présent vous êtes face a face, donc Drago, Hermione, répondez est ce que vous êtes ensemble ? » Drago marqua une pause, puis éclata de rire. « Je ne sais pas ! Hermione est ce qu'on est ensemble ? » La concerné gênée ne sut quoi répondre alors elle s'échappa comme elle pût « Je ne sais pas. Tu en as envie ? » Pour toute réponse il l'embrassa, cette fois ci avec plus d'assurance, et c'est heureuse qu'elle répondis a ce deuxième baisé.

Le reste de la soirée fût comme un conte de fée pour la jeune fille. Le nouveau couple alternait slow plein de tendresse et chorégraphie endiablé jusqu'à trois heures du matin.

Le lendemain ils se réveillèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre une nouvelle fois dans le lit de la gryffondors.


End file.
